You, With the Blue Eyes
by pikarose
Summary: A new diner has opened up in Lilycove. A new family had also moved into town. Are the kids at Lilycove High School ready for a new kid? A story with love and loss. Contestshipping! R&R! (:
1. Change

"Ahh!" May said happily as she opened up the curtains in her room to the nice summer light. There seemed to be a few clouds in the sky, but that wasn't going to ruin her day. The brunette was ready for her weekend in a new city. It was a new city and a new start for her.

"May! We're going to be at the diner! Meet us there in five!" Her mother yelled wanting her daughter to come help her at the new diner.

May walked out the door. The diner was only about two blocks from her house, so she just walked. May was worried that it was going to rain, since more clouds have come into the sky, so she wore her red hoodie to go with her shorts.

She stopped in front of the new food joint, looking at how nice the exterior looked. "Maple's." Was written in cursive in the front of the store. It was opened at eight am to eight pm on the weekends, and from seven am to eight-thirty pm on the weekdays. She smiled as she walked inside, being greeted by her mother and little brother.

"May! I need you to put this on! And Max! You're going to greet the customers today, okay?" her mother said rushing putting on her uniform to be the cashier. Her cooks came in from the back and started to clean the supplies.

Mrs. Maple looked at her kids as they were ready for today's opening. "You guys ready? Let's open it up!" she turned the neon sign on and she was ready for business!

* * *

Drew woke up at around noon. "Ugh..stupid sunlight." he closed his blinds and quietly tried to go back to sleep. Until he heard his phone rang. It was one of his best friends, Ash Ketchum.

"DREW. NEW. FOOD. PLACE. COME. OVER. NOW. GONNA CALL GARY. BYE." Ash said with each word emphasized Ash already hung up by the time Drew could comprehend what he said. He figured he had nothing else to do, so he got up ready for the day.

Drew had his older sister drive him to Ash's house. "Come home at curfew!" She yelled as he got out of the car.

"It's summer. Curfew is 2 in the morning." Drew said sarcastically shutting the door. His sister scoffed and drove off. Drew saw one strange redhead coming his way.

"DREW! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE FOOD TOO?!" His stange redheaded friend, Kenny, yelled.

"Ken, no need to yell. I'm right here. Yeah I heard, Ash has almost a loud a mouth as you." Drew said.

Kenny knocked on the door and Ash grabbed them to go. Gary was right behind him. "Let's go!" They were all walking to a new food place that they didn't know existed until today.

Drew recognized the part of the city were they were going to. And he wondered about the sign on the front of the door. "Maple's?"

Ash was the first one to walk in, he didn't want to be disrespectful, so he came in took a whiff of the nice diner air and smiled at his friends.

"Hello! And welcome to Maple's, I'm Max Maple, I hope you enjoy the food!" said the adorable little boy, handing them a menu.

Gary was the one who found a place to sit, and it was at a place next to the window. May was the waitress for the four energetic boys.

"Hey, I'm May. Are you guys ready?" May asked wearing a tight pink shirt that had the red logo on it. Her mom had over thought about the shirts and accidently ordered May a shirt that was extra small. The boys ordered, but Drew took his time. More or less to see the girl that he didn't know.

"Hey, grasshead. You going to order?" May said jokingly nudging him, since he was the closest to her.

"Well actually miss sunshine I'll have a burger." Drew said sarcastically.

"Nice one, Mr. Grasshead. Coming right up." May said writing down, 'burger', in all caps on her paper and walking away.

As she was gone the boys talked about her.

"She's so hot. Dude, and I think she's into you." Gary said looking at Drew who he was sitting across the table from.

"Yeah, ask her out!" Kenny says, as everyone was cheering him on.

"Don't you want to get to know her first? You know, start to like her?" Ash asks as the sensible one in the group.

"Very funny guys, you know I wait for people to fawn over me. If I didn't have that, who would I be?" Drew said high and mighty.

"A grasshead." Gary said joking at him.

* * *

May came out with their food and they cheer, ready for the goodness that they smelled when they walked in.

"May, do you have a moment?" Gary asked stopping her form leaving. The guys didn't know what he was doing, so they looked at each other in shock.

"What's up?" May asked smiling. Drew noticed something that he didn't think the guys saw, since they weren't looking up at her. Drew saw blue eyes. Blue eyes that he got lost into.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Gary asked.

May laughed, "Nice try, stranger. Should've asked when you told me your name, it says a lot about a person."

"What does May say about you?" Ash asked.

May looked back at her mom, who was telling her to hurry, "It means you guys are going to make me lose my job, so I need to go. Eat your food. Have a nice time and the whole nine yards!" May walked off. And they dug in.

When May got to her mom she was scolded, "May. We don't have time to flirt with every cute group of boys that come in!"

"They stopped me, mom." May said trying to defend herself.

"Well, don't let that happen again, we have a reputation to make." Her mother says handing May her next tray of food.

"K." May said exasperated at her mom.

* * *

When the boys left, they told May their names and walked out. Drew walked home and went to find his sister.

"Do you know anything about that new diner that opened up in town? 'Maple's'?" Drew asked his sister who was on the internet.

"Why do you ask?" his sister, Yuki, asked.

"Can't a boy wonder?" Drew asked.

Yuki looked at her younger brother and laughed, "As long as it's not wondering about too much. About the Diner, it's owned by the Petalburg gym leader's wife. They wanted to persue there dreams, and I guess having a diner is his wife's."

"Okay, thanks Yuki." Drew said walking to his room. He lies down, and all he could think about was the girl with the deep blue eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he phone buzzed. He ignored it the first time, but it wouldn't stop. It was Kenny.

"Hey. What's up?" Drew asked getting up from his bed.

"Barry's gone." Kenny sayid softly, you could tell that he was trying to hold his tears back.

"Gone? What do you mean? He's with his dad." Drew said conspicuously.

Kenny was silent for a second. Drew could hear him sniff, and was afraid of what he was about to say next. He sighed and finally spoke, "He's dead, Drew. Barry died."

Drew was shocked, he didn't know what to feel. Was Kenny kidding? "Kenny. You don't joke about this kind of stuff..."

"You think I would joke about this?! Barry was my best friend, Drew! He's dead! It's on SNN, and his dad called mine. He got in a snowboarding accident." Kenny said, he tried to become calmer. Kenny didn't know why he was angry, or why he was letting it out on Drew. He was just full of emotion.

"Oh my Arceus..." Drew said. He didn't know what to think. Barry was one of his closest friends since grade school. They would fight, and be friends again, but he never felt more sorry than this.

"I'm going to call everyone else. We'll talk later, Drew." Kenny said hanging up. Kenny didn't want to hear Drew sob, and he certainly didn't want Drew to hear him sob.

Drew dropped his phone, he couldn't cry. He just sat there thinking about Barry. He had blue eyes like May. Drew's thoughts drifted to her, and he felt so bad that wasn't thinking about Barry 24/7 like he should've. All he knew was that he was going to attract May because he knew that Barry would've cheered him on, just like his other friends did.

* * *

A week since his best friend's death passed. There was going to be a private funeral with Barry's closest friends and family members that day. Drew went to Kenny's, since the guys were meeting there.

"Hey Drew. Everyone's here, we're leaving at 3:30, so feel free to hang around." Kenny said trying to get him to cheer up.

Drew could feel the sadness in the air. No one was talking and all the black everywhere was even more depressing. He saw that Ash, Gary, and Kenny all had striped ties. Drew was the only one wearing a striped bow tie.

Finally 3:30 came around and everyone tried to fit in Kenny's mom's car. It was a van, so it fit Kenny's parents and the guys. Again, it was silent. Kenny's mother tried to turn on the radio to brighten up the mood, but Kenny's dad stopped her from hitting a radio button. He knew that it was a sad time for his son and his friends, and he didn't want anyone to feel even sadder by possible a memory from a song on the radio that Barry would listen to.

Gary broke the silence in the car with a question, "Do you think Barry's looking down on us today?"

The guys looked at him with sadness in their eyes. Kenny answered him, "Of course he is."

"Okay. Just asking, it's really quiet in here." Gary said positioning himself to be more comfortable.

"He wouldn't want the quiet. He'd try and crack a few jokes no matter how upset we were." Ash said smiling, remembering his quirky friend.

"No matter how messed up life was to him, he always has so happy. And to this day, I still wonder why." Drew said looking out the window, hoping the sky or Barry himself could give him the answer he was looking for.

"I know. Because he knew what he had to live for. He lived to make people smile and that gave him the satisfaction he needed to go on." Kenny said, he smiled at the group. The group smiled back. Throughout the car ride to the funeral, they shared memories about Barry. They were all so happy, which made them miss him more.

It was about 45 minutes when the whole ceremony was over. His parents were full of snot and tears, his friends were just crying their eyes out. Every time they wore something with stripes, they would remember Barry. They even buried him in his favorite striped shirt. And that gave Drew an idea.

Back in the car, Drew shared his idea with his friends, "To remember Barry, we should tell everyone to wear stripes."

His friends looked like he just came up with the most genius idea in the whole world, and to them, it was.

"We can start off the school year with something happy. Something hapy to remember him by." Drew said happily, he hoped this showed how much he appreciated Barry.

* * *

A month passes, and May hasn't seen 'grasshead' , or made any new friends. She was beginning to wonder if they even lived in this city. She still felt so new and alone. She got up for the first day of school, just wearing jeans, and a hoodie from her hometown of Petalburg.

"May! You need to come down and get your breakfast!" Her mom yelled. The hungry brunette hopped downstairs ready for breakfast. She was always so hungry. Her little brother, Max, tripped her at the end of the stairs.

"Haha!" Max pointed and laughed at her. May was about to grab him from the floor, but he started to run off again.

"Max!" May yelled running to get him. She was limping, and she had a scratch on her chin.

"May! Max! Stop horsing around! Get in here!" their mother said strictly. She went and got a band-aid to put on May's chin.

"Thank you, mom. I'm going now." May said grabbing as many donuts as she can in her hands.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Her mom asked strictly.

"To school." May said with a donut in her mouth.

"You forgot your shirt. You're coming straight to the diner after school. Don't forget!" Her mother said throwing the small pink shirt at her.

"Okay, see you later mom! Max!" May said grabbing her bag and leaving. She walked to the nearest high school. Lilycove High. As she found the front of the school, there was just a sea of striped shirts. She didn't know whether it was dress code, or everyone was just so planned out and organized for the first day of school that everyone just decided to wear stripes.

She found her first classroom, and there it was. Everyone in groups of different colored stripes. There was one group in the back not wearing any stripes, and she didn't know whether they were rebellious kids, or just not in the loop, like her. May didn't have any friends yet, so she decided to sit alone.

One of the kids from the no-stripes passes her a note, "You new here?" May noticed the writer of the note had sort of sloppy handwriting. This made her laugh as she wrote back.

"Yeah. Are you, no-stripes?"

The girl with the firey red hair that sent her the note laughed, and as she showed her other friends in the group they laughed too. "You noticed that? Hey, come back here. Let's talk."

May picked up her things and sat by the no-stripe kids. She thought they were pretty strange. One girl in the group, had the red fiery hair. She was wearing blue shorts with suspenders. She had a yellow shirt on, too. Her hair was up. It was still summer, so May understood why she dressed like that. There was a girl with dark brown hair. She was wearing white shorts and a red beanie. She had a dark red shirt on. May thought that this girl really liked red. And finally in the group was a boy. He had raven black hair, and wore a hoodie and jeans like May. He seemed like the laid back kinda guy to her.

"Hey. I'm Misty. This is Lyra and Brendan." said the girl with the red hair.

"I'm May. So, what's going on with all the kids in stripes?" May asked looking at the other kids walking in the room. It got pretty loud in there, so May raised her voice.

"They're doing it in remembrance. Some kid, Barry. He used to always were stripes." Brendan said looking intently at May. He was trying to figure her out.

"People would call him Waldo in the hallways. We didn't really know him, so we just thought we didn't really have to wear the stripes, but almost everyone in this goddamn school is wearing stripes." Lyra said with that potty-mouth of hers.

May nodded and they sat in an awkward silence until Misty asked May something.

"So, you're from Petalburg?" Misty asked looking at May's hoodie.

"Yeah."

"Do you like the Petalburg Persians?" Misty asked, now she was just testing May, to see if she could stay in the group. The Petalburg Persians were a football team.

"No, oh my Arceus, they freaking suck. Did you see the game last night? Tebow could've caught that. He's the only decent guy on the team. I'm more of a Slateport Slakings kind of girl." May said pounding on the table. She was actually into football and it surprised everyone.

"I love the Slateport Slakings! May, we are going to be great friends. Finally, someone I can talk to about sports!" Misty said happily. Her and May high fived and the group just smiled.

"How long have you lived here?" Lyra asked.

"Oh, just since summer started. I've been working at my mother's diner, 'Maple's', for the time being." May replied.

"Is that where you got that cut on your chin?" Brendan asked pointing at it.

May blushed since it meant that he was looking at her face, "Actually, I tripped this morning."

Lyra and Misty laughed, "Do you want to hear a funny tripping story?"

Brendan suddenly looked at them and got red faced, "She doesn't need to hear this! Geez guys, why do you always need to embarrass me?"

"Because we're your best friends and we love you. Okay, so Brendan was walking out of his house, me and Lyra here were coming up to get him, and all of a sudden we see him fall, right?" Misty looked at Lyra to continue.

"At first we thought, 'oh man, is he hurt?', but then we came up closer to his house, and he was getting bit by his Lillipup. We asked him why and..." Lyra then looked at Brendan to finish the story.

"I was going out to look for Lillipup, tripped over the steps, and fell on her, she got mad and attacked me." Brendan said like he'd told that story a million times.

May smilled, "Oh wow, you're pretty clumsy."

"Hey! You tripped too!" Brendan said pouting.

"Aw, Brendy having a fit?" Misty asked like he was a baby and she pinched his cheek.

"Okay everyone! Welcome to the new school year! I will be your homeroom teacher all year, my name is Ms. Liger. We should begin with the morning news, and let's get to know each other after!" said the teacher. She was really perky. Everyone faced front, ready for the morning class.

* * *

The bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later then!" May said as the group had parted ways for there next classes. She found her locker, surrounded by a group of girls who all wore red and white striped shirts. They were taking that whole mourning thing really hardcore.

Drew came out of his class, and he saw her. He saw the girl that was stuck in his head for the past month, the one that stuck out like a sore thumb since she wasn't wearing stripes. He was waiting for the gull to talk to her again after all this time. And finally he was ready, "Hey! You, with the blue eyes!" May looked around, but hadn't noticed Drew since he was caught by his friends and set aside.

"Hey, Drew. We're going to Maple's after school. Gonna join us?" Gary asked.

Drew noticed May was walking away from her locker by then and sighed, "Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey, Hey, Hey guys! I'm back with another Contestshipping story! I would really appreciate it if you gave me a review on how you think the story is going so far and any tips you might have to make it better. But, if you don't review that's okay too. Okay, I hope you have a nice day. (:**

**Update: 4-10-13. Added a few things like, more friend interaction and more about Barry. Also, I tried to make it less awkward. Hopefully it worked, but if it didn't, sorry about that, I hope you enjoyed the changes. :D**


	2. Battle Class

**Update: 4-10-13, tried fixing up a few things. Added a few things. Okay, enjoy. :D**

* * *

"Welcome to the Pokemon Battle Practice class. Now, many of you in here are here to practice pokemon battles. We are going to be trying out a variety of battle types and for many different type of things. You! Mr. Hayden, correct? What kind of battles are you into?" asked the teacher, Mr. Sande. He was pointing to Drew hoping for an answer.

Drew looked around and saw that May was in the class, too. He was sitting next to his friend Gary, and when his eyes met May's he answered. "I'm into contest battles." He looked at May again and saw her eyes light up. He figured that they had something in common.

"Ah! Contest battles! We are going to be working on those next semester, I want you guys to get the feel of regular battles first. Everyone, this is intro to pokemon battles, find a seat and let's begin!" Mr. Sande says as he goes to his desk to get a marker to write with on the white board.

May saw Lyra was in her class and went to sit by her. "Hey Lyra."

Lyra looked up from her phone, "Oh, hey Maple. You interested in battles? Wow, in our little group of friends, I seemed to be the only one. You know, with Misty and her water type perfoming and Brendan with his nerdy whatever a Brendan does things."

May laughed, "Yeah, I noticed that. I'm more interested in becoming a coordinator, I just want to learn the rules of contest battles."

"Oh cool. I want to be a gym leader. Preferably a gym leader in Lavaridge town. Flannery's so lucky she lives there and gets to go in the hot springs anytime she wants to!" Lyra says with devotion in her eyes. She must really want those hot springs. May smiled to herself at how ridiculous at the thought of Lyra wanting the hot springs that bad.

Drew was looking at May as she smiled and his friend Gary seemed to notice that.

"Dude, you like her don't you?" Gary asked straight forward.

Drew quickly denied the thought. "Nah, I'm just intrigued that she's someone who doesn't go crazy over me."

"Her friend over there isn't going crazy over you." Gary said pointing to Lyra, who was continuing a conversation with May.

"Well, there's a reason for that Gary." Drew said giving Gary the evil eye.

"Oh right, you broke her heart. I felt bad for her, you know. But then again, you are kind of a heartless bitch." Gary said joking around from the last part.

"Haha. Very funny, Mr. Shrewd. Well, it's not my fault for my feelings." Drew said.

"It kinda is." Gary said like it was obvious.

"Plus, that was such a long time ago! Doubt she remembers." Drew said blowing it off.

Drew looked at May again, "What was her name again?" He remembered calling her the girl with the blue eyes yesterday, he felt so embarrassed.

"May. Her name is May." Gary said trying to get Drew's attention again, but May was too captivating. Gary gave up on Drew and just let him stare at May like an idiot.

May noticed that Drew kept looking at her, and he wondered what his name was, so she asked Lyra.

"The one with the green hair, purple jacket, mysterious look in his eyes? That's Drew Hayden, the one that said liked contest battles at the beginning of class. Looks like you guys have something in common already. He's one of the most popular boys in the school. Him and his little gang of good lookers." Lyra said trying not to sound annoyed by the sound of Drew's name.

May scoffed, "He doesn't look like a very good guy."

Lyra said blandly, "because he's not."

10 minutes of class pass as Mr. Sande finished the 'Intro to Battles' part of his day and now it was time for the good stuff.

"Who actually has their pokemon on them?" Mr. Sande asked. The kids got their Pokemon at age 10, but were still finishing school, so no one really got to do anything with them. May, Lyra, Drew, and a few others in the class raised their hands.

"Okay, a few of you, great! Great. And now, would anyone want to participate in a practice battle? Haha, tricky one there!" Mr. Sande said trying to lighten up the mood.

Drew raised his hand, he looked around and saw he was the only one excited for battling.

"Oh, wonderful! Mr. Hayden! Come on up here! You get to pick who you want to battle!" Mr. Sande starts explain, moving further away from Drew trying to get to a button on the wall.

Drew had another evil look, at first he looked at Gary. Thinking that he's such a weakling and he could show off to May, but Gary made a head nod to May and Drew looked directly at her. "You."

The confused May pointed to herself. Drew nodded yes, and May got up and stood by him awkwardly.

"Aha!" Mr. Sande said pressing the button. The whole back wall opened up. "They don't call this the field house for nothing!" All the students gasped in surprise. May didn't seem very fazed at it. She guessed that the field house meant an actual field, and she was looking for it the whole time since she got there.

"Now, Mr. Hayden, and Ms. Maple was it? Get on a spot and let's see your raw battle skills!" Mr. Sande saws sitting in a chair acting as the ref.  
Drew got his pokemon out first. "Roserade!" All his little fangirls i the class giggled to themselves or the other fangirls around them. May noticed that Lyra had a small blush on her face when she saw Roserade.

May just rolled her eyes and let out her pokemon, "Blaziken! Take the stage!" She acted like it was a Contest Battle. She's seen almost every contest ever since she was 10. Her dad got the Coordinator Channel on tv and May was addicted ever since. She had her strategy all ready and was confident in her battle skills. May heard a few gasps and saw that Mr. Sande was a bit taken back by her tough pokemon too.

"Impressive pokemon, May! Drew! Now begin!" Mr. Sande said gesturing his hands to the middle of the field.

"Roserade! Start it off with a Sunny Day!" Drew said determined to show off Roserade's strength. All his fangirls cheered for this move, but all he did was make the field house brighter.

May smirked, "Nice one, Grasshead, raised my fire type moves up, too. Blaziken! Use Blaze with your Double Kick!" The half fighting type half fire type jumped up in the air and kicked the Roserade with a fire filled double kick. Her Blaziken's Blaze ability made it so that it could make anywhere on it's body catch on fire to hit something. Actually seting things a blaze.

Drew winced at how good Blaziken was, his little fangirls were yelling at him to beat May. Oh, how much Drew didn't like them, wish they left him alone. "Roserade, bring out your Solar Beam!" His flowing flower pokemon put it's petals in front of it and aimed directly at Blaziken.

"Blaziken! Try and hang in there and block it!" May said. Her Blaziken stood in front of the Solar Beam and put it's arms in an 'X' shape. It got hit and endured the attack. May smiled at how strong her Blaziken was. Drew was confused, how could she do that?

"Roserade, surround it with Petal Dance!" Drew said strongly.

"Blaziken! Fire Spin!" May said quickly. The petals of Petal Dance and the fire of Fire Spin evened it out.

"May! Great Blocking manuvers! Drew, great attacks!" Mr. Sande said cheering on the both of them.

"Blaziken! Use Fire Spin again!" May said with a strategy in her head.

Drew was still so confused, "Roserade! Intense Petal Dance!" Roserade used Petal Dance, but there were way more petals than before which made the battle rougher. Seems like May wasn't the only one trying to get her Pokemon to level up. A few petals ended up hitting her Blaziken and it ended up with a few scratches.

"Blaziken! Fire Spin and kick!" May said. She had a contest move she made up herself. She was so ready for the contest scene.

Drew's head clicked to what she was doing and tried to stop her, "No! Roserade! Try and use Solar Beam to push it back!"

Roserade was about ready to use Solar Beam and Blaziken was already getting enough fire to kick it. It was pretty close and Blaziken got a kick on it before Solar Beam hit it. Each of the Pokemon were a bit beat up, so Mr. Sande stopped the match.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Return your Pokemon, I want to talk about your battle, and we need you guys to help." Mr. Sande says as he gestures his class to come sit on the bleachers of the field.

May and Drew return their Pokemon and stand by Mr. Sande. "After this, you guys can go to Nurse Joy and heal up your Pokemon. She can could you a pass to your next classes too, it might take a while in there." He said. They both nodded and he continued to speak.

"Okay, guys, what was interesting about the battle?" Mr. Sande asked the class. Drew's fangirls raised there hands, but Mr. Sande picked on a boy with a light blue shirt on.

"May's Blaziken was a fire type and Drew's Roserade was a grass type, so May had the type advantage."

"That is absolutly correct! She did have the type advantage, and good combinations. Great job, May, how did you do that?" Mr. Sande asked May.

She was flustered, and tried to give him his answer without letting out her whole secret, "I watch the Coordinator Channel a lot." The class laughed.

"You're a contest gal, huh? Drew here is a contest boy! Where were you're contest moves?" Mr. Sande asked Drew.

"I thought this was a battle. Not a contest battle. I have a different Pokemon for that." Drew said snapping back at the teacher. Mr. Sande didn't seem to notice Drew's rudeness and just continued.

"Any questions?" He asked. May looked at Drew with worry. He seemed like such an angry kid to her. No one raised their hands and Mr. Sande tells May and Drew they could go to Nurse Joy. They walk together over there, but awkwardly. Drew finally gets his chance to talk to her and he's screwing it up.

They get to the Nurse's office and hand her there Pokemon.

"This will take about an hour, you guys mind waiting here, or going back to class?" Nurse Joy asked.

May looked at Drew and Drew looked back at May. They could already tell what eachother was thinking and they told Nurse Joy they'd rather stay there for an hour. Nurse Joy laughed and said okay.

May and Drew sat awkwardly by eachother too. Until about after ten minutes of awkward, Drew speaks up.

"Miss Sunshine." Drew said refrencing what he told her at the diner a month ago.

"Grasshead." May said pretedning to be angry. They laughed.

"So, you're May Maple. Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Drew Hayden."

"You seem to already know my name, Mr. Hayden. Will I be seeing you at the diner today?" May asked.

"Probably. I don't really have anything else to do." Drew said flicking his hair at her dramatically.

"Oh, so, my diner isn't first class for you? Wow." May said sarcastically.

"Yeah, where are the caviar and lobsters?" Drew asked sarcastically back.

May laughed, "Well, seems like you're on a *powerful Ponyta."

"And are you the peacuful Primape?" Drew remarked.

"Are you telling me I look like a ragin' ape?" May asked flatly. In her mind she was joking, but by the look on his face he didn't know.

Drew thought for a moment, he was going to take back what he says and he never did that. "That's not what I meant.."

May laughed, "I know. Geez man, lighten up a little."

"A good reason I call you Miss Sunshine." Drew said attempting to flirt with her.

She didn't blush or act any differently, "And you're green. So I call you graasshead. So what?"

Drew didn't know whether she understood what he was trying to say, or just really confused. "Nevermind." Drew smiled to himself. This time May caught him.

"What are you laughing about?" May asked defensivly.

"It's nothing, Miss Sunshine. Don't worry about it." Drew said.

May looked at him like he was an odd ball, _"Oooookaaay."_

* * *

**Author's Note: No worry guys, there was going to be a multi chapter story anyways. I kind of forget to check the settings on it and everything and I see why you guys thought this was just going to be a one-shot . Well yeah, no worries! (:**

**Anyways, reviews are always welcomed, critique, maybe even a 'hope you had a good day'. But you don't have to review if you don't want to. I hope you guys had a good day though. (:**

***-Powerful Ponyta is like saying he's on a high horse.-**


	3. Over Your Head

**Authors Note:Thank you for all of the reviews so far, and thank you for the tips CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva! They are really helpful, and I'm probably going to re-write the first few chapters. But I had already written this one so, I was planning on updating them after this, and yeah..okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

"Misty? Lyra? You guys going to this memorial thing after school?" May asked as she just saw the notice on it form the school website. She sat by her friends in her last class of the day.

"For Barry? Don't think so. Like we said, we barely knew him, so we don't see why we have to be there." Misty said trying her best not to sound mean.

"Plus we have Algrebra tutoring tonight. You know, the reason I can't learn in that class because that stupid teacher. I hate her so freaking much man. She just needs a nice vacation and she'll be chill and fine." Lyra said adding in her comment.

"Oh wow. Well, I guess I'm going to go tonight. It's a Friday and it's my day off from the diner, nothing else to do." May said putting that paper in her binder.

For the rest of the hour Misty and Lyra were just gossiping about how everything was going on in school and every piece of news they could find. May didn't want to be part of that, so she just stayed quiet, texting someone from Petalburg.

After school, everyone just headed into the auditorium. That's where the memorial for Barry was going to be held. May didn't see anyone she recognized in there, so she found a nice spot in the back. She felt a slight tap on her back.

"Hey stranger," Brendan said as he sat next to her.

"Hey Brendan. How you doin' my man?" May asked.

"Oh, pretty good. You?" Brendan replied.

"I don't even know man, my boyfriend is just being such a pain right now. I don't even know why I'm with him anymore." May said exasperated.

"Boyfriend..?" Brendan whispered as the memorial was starting.

"Good Afternoon, students. We are here to remember our dear friend, student, and just an all out wonderful guy. I'm glad you all came out here today. We are here for Barry Simmons and we shall begin with a few speeches from his closest friends, Kenny, Gary, Ash, and Drew. But before we start, we shall have a moment of silence for him." Said the principal of the school. Everyone was quiet and after that, Kenny went up to the podium, teary eyed.

* * *

Kenny, Gary, and Ash had all gone and 45 minutes have passed. Drew was the last one to go, and their memories were all intertwined with one another's so it's like they were telling the same story 4 times. But Drew was going to wing it. He was going to wing it and try to think of the good things that happened between them, and not all of the bad.

"Hey guys, my name's Drew. But most of you probably already know that." Drew started to twiddle with his thumbs and nervously laugh. Normally he wasn't like that. Then he saw May. And who was she sitting next too? Brendan. Drew was to constantly bully this kid, until two of Brendan's friends that Drew didn't know confronted him about it. Drew didn't even realize it was bullying until he was confronted. How was he supposed to know? It was two years ago, but since he saw him with May, it got him kind of angry. And May wasn't even paying attention to him speaking. He was pretty fuming.

"You know what? Barry. I should begin with how we met. I, uh, met him in middle school. We had all of our sixth grade classes together and we were pretty close. And then a funny story, we actually liked the same girl. It seems kind of silly now, but I remember I got the girl and he was left running to Kenny. We weren't really on speaking terms until a few weeks after. By then I had broken up with the girl, and school was really starting to get serious..." Drew started. He didn't know exactly where he was going with this story, he just wanted to get May's attention.

"We would actually go to the library believe it or not," that gave the audience a few laughs, "and then we would actually talk again. We took all the smart classes together, and well. He made it. And I didn't. I guess it's the other way around now. You know, if I could go back and try a little bit harder, hang out with him more, gave him the girl. I would've. I really would. He was such a nice guy, and he's really what makes me want to be a better person." Drew looked at May again. She was still looking at her phone, but stopped and looked like she was about to cry. Maybe he was actually getting her attention.

Drew continued "I don't really know what else to say, we weren't the kind of best friends that were happy together all the time. We had problems, we acknowledged them, and we moved on. But that's life. I hate the fact that he's gone. But doesn't that just make you want to be a better person? The person that he would be proud to have as a friend? I think it would. It does for me, and I hope it does for everybody, too. You know, Barry would be so proud of everyone in here, but he's the kind of person was bubbly and happy all the time, he wouldn't want to see you guys sad and crying in here. He would want you to celebrate! Have fun! Celebrate that he is finally gone from this hell hole we call life! In his heart, I know he wanted that, but he was still going to be the happy person for you. He was going to make you believe you were okay, by saying he was okay. And you know what. You are okay. Remind yourself. You are okay."

By this time, everyone in the room was crying. Even May. Whether or not Drew thought it was because of him, and he thought he left a good impression on her. Brendan was comforting her. So, maybe Drew didn't really get her attention.

About 5 minutes later, the principal thanked everyone again for coming and released everyone. People were leaving in clumps staying with their friends, comforting eachother. Everyone was leaving the auditorium. Everyone but Drew, Ash, Gary, Kenny, Brendan, and May.  
May couldn't move. She was so upset.

"May, really. Maybe it's not even that bad." Brendan said trying to reassured her.

"Oh, not that bad? He said, 'may. are you kidding me right now? you are accusing me of shit i didnt even do. fuck you.' How am I even supposed to answer that? HE DID IT. HE CHEATED ON ME AND HE WON'T EVEN ADMIT IT." May said crying, she wasn't trying to make noise so, she covered her face. Brendan could just rub her back.

"Does it hurt?" Brendan asked.

"Does what hurt?" May asked back, as she wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"Do you hurt?" Brendan asked again, clarifying his question.

"No. I'm just totally fine." May said sarcastically. She didn't know what to feel anymore. It was easier for her to show she doesn't have a heart, when she acts like she doesn't have one at all.

"Well. It's going to hurt. But it's going to hurt because it mattered. And if it hurts this much that you're crying your eyes out right now. It matters. And someone needs to make it better, whether it's me, you, him, Misty, or Lyra. You get it?" Brendan asked.

May just nodded and wiped her eyes of what silent tears she had left. She didn't know why, but Drew was still looking at her. And he went up to her and Brendan just as they were leaving. Bad timing too, May was in the middle of replying to her boyfriend's massage.

"Hey May." Drew said hopeful. May wondered what he was hopeful about.

"Hey Drew. May's kind of not in the mood now.." Brendan says trying to protect her.

"Well, if she wasn't, she would tell me." Drew said fighting his statement. Brendan was not going to start that again, so he told May he was leaving them alone to talk. But Drew did most of the talking.

"May, I know my speech was great, but no need to cry after everyone's leaving to let it out." Drew said sarcastically.

"You know what. Yeah. I'm just such an emotional wreck after that. Your speech. Your speech you improvised on about your best friend who just died." May said flatly.

Drew was getting defensive now, "Woah woah woah. You don't know me. You don't know how much he meant to me. And I know you're assuming things right now, so I'd rather you tell me what's on your mind than lie to me about things I didn't do!"

That triggered May, something just clicked in her brain she was full of anger now, "YOU KNOW WHAT. YOU DON'T KNOW ME EITHER. DO WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND ASSUME THINGS TO? DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I CRIED OVER THAT SPEECH? I BARELY KNEW THE GUY AND I JUST CAME TO BE NICE. I WANTED TO BE NICE. SHOW YOU I CARED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED HERE, MAKE YOU LAUGH BY ACTUALLY BEING FULL OF SUNSHINE. WELL I'M NOT NOW. AND YOU KNOW, MAYBE I DIDN'T HAVE SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME DIE, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? I HAD TO GIVE UP A HELLUVA LOT OF THINGS, TOO. AND YOU JUST. YOU DON'T KNOW ME, OKAY? You don't know me.." She ran off. No one could stop her, not even Brendan, she just ran away. She ran away from what she was afraid of. She was afraid of being hurt.

Drew just stood there. His friends heard what she said. Brendan heard what she said. Pretty much whoever was left in the whole school heard what she had said.

Brendan sat down in the closet seat and just sat there. He didn't know whether to go after her, tell Drew why she acted like that, or what. So Drew went up to him.

"What's up her butt and around the corner?" Drew asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Brendan got snarky, "Well, if she knew she would tell you, right?"

Drew got up in his face, "Listen, I think you should tell me what happened, or I'll make you relive 7th grade."

Brendan sighed, "She's having really bad problems with her boyfriend back in Petalburg. I don't think it's going to last now, but we just need to give her space, let her talk it out with him and see where it goes from there."

Drew nodded and walked back to his friends. They asked what happened, and Drew said it was May's boyfriend troubles. They were shocked she had a boyfriend since she'd never talk about him at the diner or anything to anyone. But they understood and let her be.

* * *

On Monday, May goes to school like nothing happened that last Friday. She talks to her friends normally, she just does whatever it does that May's do.

It was Pokemon Battle Practice Class and May went up to Drew, he was talking to Gary. But Gary nodded and walked away.

"Hey Drew. I'm sorry." May said.

Drew looked away from her, "Okay."

May grabbed his arm, "No. I'm really sorry, okay? I don't usually act like that, and I just let it all out on you. I feel so bad. Please accept my apology. Really accept it."

Drew looked at her, at the deep blue eyes he noticed the first day he met her, "I accept your apology. And I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I feel like what I said before made you say those things."

May laughed, "It kind of is, but it's all good now. Me and my stupid boyfriend broke up on Saturday. He's just a jerk. No more talking or mentioning or thinking about him."

Drew smiled. He smiled like he was happy for once, not smirking, just the genuine smile that May could bring out. He was either happy that May was single now, or that he's relieved she's not really mad at him. Or both. "Okay, well then. Miss Sunshine, are you working tonight?"

"Nah. I have to study. My grades haven't been the best." May says with a worried face.

Drew just laughed and nodded, "You a C or D kinda gal?"

"A little of both. And one A in homeroom. But I don't think that really counts." May said jokingly. Drew was happy, happier than he's ever been, and that' just because he was having a great conversation with May.

* * *

Drew, Ash, and Kenny end up going to the the diner together that night. Gary had an important Oak business he had to take care of at a family dinner that night. When Drew got inside, he saw May. He saw May in a little corner by the door. She was sitting in a booth, and she was looking at the cashier area. Her back towards the window. He wasn't going to make it look like he liked her so him and his friends sat where they usually did, and talked about what they usually talked about.

"Do you like her?" Kenny asked pointing to May.

"Nah. She's just the fish in my net." Drew said trying to keep up his facade of coolness.

"Oh cool, there's this really cool girl named Briana, and she'd really like to hang with with you. She's in my art class, and she just wanted me to mention that to you." Kenny said.

"Aw, Kenny's a good little puppy." Ash said with a little puppy voice.

Drew was still looking at May and his friends noticed that a lot of the time. So they would tease him about it.

"Is she studying? Maybe she's going to need a study partner." Ash said elbowing Kenny to comment on it.

"She needs to get her grades up, guys." Drew said like he was annoyed already.

"That's not the only thing she'd be getting up. If you know what I'm saying." Kenny said immaturely putting his hand on the table and putting his index finger up.

"Shut up dude." Drew said smirking. That was actually pretty funny to him, but he didn't want to give Kenny and Ash the satisfaction.

"Are you really interested in her?" Kenny asked.

"If I'm not, who will be?" Drew asked. The boys understood why he said that and sat awkwardly for a few seconds.

"But dude, she does look lonely, go talk to her. We wouldn't mind." Ash said benignly breaking the silence.

"Okay, but if she gets a bad grade on her next test, she's going to blame me, and I'm going to kill you guys." Drew says getting up from his seat. He turns around and sees that the Brendan kid, and he hears his friends snicker. He quickly gies them the death stare.

"Did you guys know that he was there?!" Drew asks angrily.

His friends were still laughing at how Drew wanted to go see her. "Yeah man. I don't think you have a chance." Kenny said negatively.

"How would you know?" Drew asked sighing, sitting back down in his seat.

"She freaking yelled at you last Friday, I never see you guys talk, and I have come to believe that she's sticking with that little group of friends, with that Brendan kid as the pimp, and her, and those two other girls are the bitches. Or, he's gay." Kenny said. The waiter gave them their food, and Ash and Kenny started to eat. Drew pushed it away.

"First of all, me and May are good now. You know, we apologized to eachother this morning-" Drew was interrupted by the boy full of food in his mouth.

"Woah. Drew apologizing, no way." Kenny said holding his fork out.

Drew moved his hand to make him drop it. "And you know, me and May are becoming friends and talking way more. In a matter of time, she'll be wrapped around my sweet little finger."

Kenny just walked away, getting another fork. Ash didn't know what to do, so he said what was on his mind. "Hey, I don't exactly know what's going on between you and that diner girl over there, but whatever you do, be careful of her. I hear her dad is the Petalburg Gym Leader, and he will probably kill you." He was pretty nice, trying to lighten the tense mood.

* * *

After Ash and Kenny leave, Drew decides to stay and just hang out at the diner. So, he decided to talk to the cashier, who was May's mother.  
"Hello, welcome to Maple's! Weren't you just here with a few of your friends? Decide to stay back?" Mrs. Maple says jokingly.

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Drew. Are you May's mother? I see that you're just as beautiful as her." Drew says charmingly.

Mrs. Maple blushed a little, "I don't know if you're flirting with me or telling me that you like my daughter, but either way, I think my husband will come and get you."

Drew tried to charm his way to find out more about May, "So Mrs. Maple, why'd you guys move here?"

May's mother raises an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be talking to my little May?"

"I would, but she's talking to that guy over there. Think they're studying." Drew said sighing.

"Better be." Mrs. Maple says as the over protective mom. Drew laughs as notices that Brendan leaves the table. He comes up to the condiment area, so Drew decides to have a little chat with him.

"Hey Brendan." Drew said as he came up beside him.

Brendan slightly breathed, "Oh, hey Drew. You scared me there."

"Oh..Well, what you doing here?" Drew asked.

"Uh, I'm studying with May. What are you doing here? I saw you're friends a few minutes ago." Brendan said with sass.

"Oh, I'm just here to talk to you, Buizel." Drew said teasing him about a nickname that he gave him when he bullied him.

"What do you want?" Brendan asked.

"I'm just here to say, I think that you're in over your head with her. She could do so much better than you." Drew said. He started walking away with satisfaction.

Brendan just let that comment slide, but he hoped his crush on May wasn't too obvious. He would still let Drew get to him sometimes but this time wasn't one of them. When he was with May he felt much more confidence about himself, and he felt stronger. It was funny to him that she made him feel that way.

* * *

It was about 9 o'clock at night when May and her mom got home from the diner. Mrs. Maple was in the kitchen when May came in.

"Hey mom, gonna call dad tonight?" May asked getting an energy drink from the fridge and some gummy worms from the cupboard.

"As always May. And don't have to much of those, you can't just always stay up watching the coordinator channel." Mrs. Maple all parent like.

"I know, I know." May said understanding her mother.

"You know that green haird boy, Drew? He came up and talked to me today. I think he told me that you were beautiful." May's mother said, she sort of wished for May to show some kind of feelings for him. He seemed like such a nice boy to her.

"Yeah, sure." May said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She left the kitchen and left her mom laughing to herself.

"Oh, my little May, one day you'll see that maybe good guys will have feelings for you, too. You just need to let yourself understand."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you're wondering about May's whole 'boyfriend' thing. He would probably never be mentioned again, so I decided not to give him a name. Like I said, name's say a lot about a person! (;**

**And May is still as dense and stubborn as ever! Don't forget to review and all that jazz. If you want. Don't have to though, it's all good. ^.^ I hope you have a nice day!**


	4. Mentioning Talents

"Hi guys! Do you need a menu? You guys do come here quite a lot." Max says welcoming them to the diner.

"We're good. Thanks anyways Max." Drew says charmingly. They sit down in their usual spot and wait for May to come to their table.

It's been a few weeks and May finally got a bigger shirt, she thought that without that they wouldn't be talking to her anymore, but she was wrong. They were actually really cool and great guys.

"You guys want the usual?" May asked not even getting her paper and pencil pad out.

They all nodded. And May walked away.

"Hey, is that becoming, like, a tradition now?" Ash asked.

"Seems like it. We're just always here." Gary said looking around the place. It's not very populated, but there was enough people to make it loud in there. It was still a quint little place, and the guys seemed to like that. They got their food from May and politely said thank you.

* * *

It was the next day, a nice cold October breeze was in the air. It was close to Halloween, and getting chiller. This is the kind of weather May liked walking in. She liked walking like she was a stuffed penguin.

As she got to the school yard she saw Misty and Lyra, they walked into school together.

"A special post has been posted on the main bulletin board by the front doors!" an announcement had said as they came inside. The girls decided to look at it.

"Lilycove High Talent Show. All years welcomed, auditions next Friday. Be there or be square!" Misty said with excitement in her voice. Misty looked at Lyra wide eyed, leaving May in the dark.

Lyra then looked at their clueless friend, "Me and Misty enter this every year. Or, more like Misty enters and I'm her assistant."

"I get to do my cool water tricks!" Misty said happily. She grabs Lyra, "We must go prepare! We'll see you later May!"

May waved goodbye and saw Misty and Lyra forgot to write their names on the list. So she decided to write their name for them.

"Misty and Lyra," May giggled to herself, thinking about what she would do if she was in the talent show. And she came up with the perfect thing for people to remember her by, "May Maple." and she walked away.

A few minutes later, Drew and his friends come in. They pass by the board and see how vibrantly colored it was.

"Hey! It's the talent show!" Ash said energetically pointing at the board as they stopped.

Drew looked at the board and saw that May had signed up, "Let's do it again this year. For Barry."

Kenny looked at him sorrowfully, "But we're missing someone in our little band."

"That's why I said for Barry. He loved music, didn't he? Let's do it." Drew said audaciously getting a pen from his binder and writing their names down.

When his back was turned, everyone looked at one another worried. Drew could feel it.

"Don't feel so worried, let's practice this weekend." Drew said as they were walking to their next class.

"Whatever you say boss." Gary said like he was a soldier.

* * *

After the day ended, May walked back to her home. It was a cozy house by the diner, and she had ben used to living there by now.  
As May got inside, her mother was about to head out to the diner, "Oh May! You're home! Why aren't you dressed?"

May noticed that her mom looked like she finally got some sleep. Her mom has been so stressed out and being the owner, she really can't be late, so she probably overslept. May smiled at that, and finally remembered what she was going to say, "Oh yeah, would it be okay if I didn't work tonight? I'm going to try out for the talent show, and I need to practice."

May's mother sighed, "Okay, I'll have Ruby cover your tables tonight. May I'm so proud your doing something!" her mom hugged her and waved goodbye.

May waved back and went upstairs to her room. She opened up her dresser drawer, which held all of her pokemon. She grabbed them all.  
As she was walking down the stairs, her brother called for her, "May! Can you help me with something?"

May walked to her brother's room, "Yeah?"

Max was at his desk doing his homework. _"great.."_ May thought. She was horrible at schoolwork, so she didn't know why he would call for her.

"I don't need your help with my homework, if that's what you're thinking," Max said pushing his glasses up and turning around in his seat.  
"Phew. I knew it wasn't that. What's up?" May asked sitting on his bed.

"You're a girl, right? Well..I have this friend..He really likes this girl, but he doesn't know if she even knows he exists. What should he do?" Max asked.

May raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "And this friend of yours, what's his name?"

"Mark." Max said not looking at her. May could tell he was lying, but she wasn't going to say anything about it. She thought it was adorable.

"Okay, well, what makes your friend think that?" May asked.

"Well, he tried talking to her once today, and she just blew him off. He just really likes this girl, and he doesn't know what to do!" Max says throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh, well. Does he talk to her awkwardly? Tell him, don't give up on this girl, unless you know, she breaks his heart or something." May said getting up.

"Oh, that's it? Okay thanks! I'll tr-. I'll tell him!" Max said fumbling his words.

May laughed as she walked out, and headed to the backyard, "Come on out guys!" All of her pokemon came out, it was like a Pokemon party.  
Her Beautifly, Blaziken, Munhclax, Skitty, and Eevee. They all roared in delight. She gave them a prep talk. "Now my friends, you will each be going through vigorous training to see which one of you I will use for the talent show. Now, we're in a new environment, we live in Lilycove now, and I want to see how long it takes to mess up this backyard! Okay, Eevee, you're up first!"

* * *

Drew decided to go to the diner alone today, he wanted to make some progress with May and his friends were all busy anyway. He gets inside and sees that his favorite waitress isn't there, but he still sits at the usual spot.

"Hi! I'm Ruby! What would you like today?" asked the perky blonde.

"Oh, I'll have my usual." Drew said. He momentarily forget May wasn't there until he looked at the new waitress.

"And that would be?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, sorry, just tell the cooks that Drew wants his usual. And by the way, where's May?" Drew asked trying to slip in the May thing nonchalantly.

"May? Oh, she's not here today. I'm just covering her tables. Her mom said something about practicing for a show." Ruby said putting her pen and pad back in her pouch.

Drew looks at her, and she walks away. She was practicing for the talent show. He should be practicing with his friends, but he remembered they were all busy. Drew starting remembering Barry. He would always try and meet up with him even if he was busy. Barry didn't want to let anyone down, even though he was a bit stubborn with things.

After Drew was finished with his food, he started to walk home. He took the opposite way he usually goes. It gave him time to think about things, and his fangirls probably don't know about this route, so he got to avoid them.

He keeps walking, until he heard a very loud and determined voice, _"Skitty! Assist!"_ Drew saw a bunch of stars in the air coming from the house at the end of the street_. "Now try and jump on the stars!"_ He knew that voice. He knew it well. And finally, _"No! Munchlax, you can't eat that!"_ It was May's voice. He decided to go check out her house.

Drew rang the doorbell. He could hear voices from the inside, "May! Someone's at the door!" and "Max! I'm busy! You get it!"

Max opened the door, surprised to see him, "Drew?"

"Hey Max, I heard some yelling and wanted to see what was going on." Drew replied.

"Oh, that's May. She's going crazy." Max said jokingly, he moved aside and let Drew come in.

Drew could hear more yelling, it was coming from the back of the house. It was a bunch of appeal moves, so he figured that's what May was doing for the talent show.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Max asked as a nice host.

"Sure. But, shouldn't you be at the diner?" Drew asked.

"Mom said it's optional if I'm not busy. I'm not a worker like May is." Max says getting him a bottle of water.

Drew just nodded in the awkwardness. He didn't exactly know why he went there, nor what he's gonna do if he sees May. Does he act all surprised? Does he make a witty remark on what she looked like? What was he doing?

"Do you like my sister?" Max asked, out of the blue.

Drew looked at him like he was crazy, "What would make you think that?"

Max chuckled to himself, "I don't know, you're always just around her or something at the diner, maybe I was just thinking into it too much."  
"Yeah, think you were." Drew said.

"Since you don't like her, do you want to hear something funny about her?" Max asked. Drew nodded yes.

"Okay, back in Petalburg, she always did this thing when she found a pokemon. She never really liked them at first, and she would always-" Max was interrupted by his sister.

"I would always what?" May asked with her Munchlax trailing behind her. She looked at Drew, who she was surprised to see.

"Nothing." Max mumbled to himself, I'll finish the story later," he whispered to Drew.

May continued looking at Drew, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come here and visit my favorite family?" Drew asked charmingly.

"No, you can't. Where's your little posse? Don't you hang out with them?" May asked as she was getting PokeBlock for Munchlax.

"They're busy. Are you?" Drew asked. He noticed that Max started to slowly walk out, maybe he could feel tension or something.

"Well, as you can see my Pokemon in the backyard, I am. Why?" May asked leaning on the table.

"Well, I was going to ask you if I could grace you with my presence, but it seems like you don't need it." Drew said flicking his hair and turning the other way. He was on his way out.

"Hey wait!" May said catching up to him, he was halfway out the door. Drew smiled as he turned around and May was standing there. She continued, "You're welcome here anytime."

Drew nodded and said, "I have fangirls to attend to."

May scoffed at how she tried to be nice to him, and just let him leave.

* * *

Drew didn't walk home right away. It's been an hour and he was just walking around the town. He walks inside of the Lilycove Museum for a while, but that made him feel like he was on a school field trip. Drew spent most of his time in the Contest Hall. People would practice in there while there wasn't any contest being held. Contest season is in the summertime, and it's still fall. Anyone could watch the performers as they practice, and Drew liked watching everyone's different strategies, and how they would transition and things like that.

It was night by the time he left the contest hall. His sister texted him, _"hey, can you pick up my costume from the wack-oh's costumes?"_ He texted her back,_ "sure"_ and headed off for the mega mall.

There was a lot of stores in the mall. It was right by the museum, so he wished his sister asked earlier. But it's too late now, barely anyone was left in the mall anyways. But Drew saw Brendan. He was headed for the video game store. _"Typical,"_ Drew thought. He continued on his quest to get his sister's costume for Halloween.

After he got it, he saw Brendan again. But this time, he saw May meet up with him._ "So, she'd rather hang out with him, than me. Greaaat."_ Drew thought. He decided to sit at a bench so he could see them from the corner of his eye.

They left just 15 minutes later. Brendan had a game in his hands and May had one too. It was surprising for Drew to see May in a video game store because he didn't really think of her like that. But when he saw them hug, that's when his mind went crazy. He had to walk away from the situation. He didn't see what the aftermath of the hug was, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter kind of sucks. And I know it's been a while, and don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter a great one! (:**


	5. Special Talents

A week has passed and it's time for the talent show! Drew and his fellow bandmates have found a song and are ready to rock it out. Misty is ready to perform with her water types with her best friend, Lyra, at her side, and May is ready for showing off her pokemon's moves in contest type of appeals. And of course, Brendan is there in the audience to cheer on his friends, May, Misty, and Lyra.

Everyone showing off their talent at the show were backstage just waiting for their cue. They had all practiced in dress rehearsal the days following this, but they were still nervous since they were going to get judged.

"May, how nervous are you?" Misty asked with about 5 minutes until curtain.

May was shaking as she talked, "Well, I'm pretty nervous. But I'm glad I'm first so I can just get it over with!"

The girls laughed. Misty and Lyra were used to being on stage since Misty was always performing with Lyra by her side. May was looking around at the audeince through the little opening between the curtains.

"Hey May," the young girl heard as someone tapped her shoulder.

She jumped as she turned to see who it was, "Ash. Don't do that please."

The guys were around Ash as he ad this goofy smile on his face, "Good luck May!"

"Good luck to you guys too!" May said trying to calm down.

Drew watched her as she shook, "Hey May, don't be scared. We'll be watching."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better? I'm first act!" May said throwing her arms in the air.

"When it's over, I have a surprise for you." Drew said flicking his hair and walking away. The guys followed him, leaving May confused, just as confused as the guys.

"What 'surprise'?" Gary asked raising an eyebrow.

"If it's a surprise, then it's surprise." Drew said quickly. He didn't want the guys to get into his business, so the next time they asked about it, he just ignored it.

* * *

"Hello friends, family, and faculty members to the Lilycove High Talent Show!" said the MC, Mr. Sande. He was younger than most teachers, thats why he had so much energy. No one else wanted to be the MC, and he gladly offered the position for the night, "We are going to be starting the night with a very bright young student, here she is, May Maple!"

May came out as the audience was cheering and whistling at her. She looked really good that night, wearing a black and white jumper to keep it simple. Her hair was curled and would bounce as she walked, and as the silence fell, she began her contesting talent.

"Beautifly! Take the stage!" May said throwing her Pokeball in the air. Her butterfly like Pokemon emerged form the ball as gracefully as she could. May smiled.

"Okay Beautifly! Silver Wind!" May said. Beautifly started to flap it's wings for a Silver Wind, but it was strange to the audience to how it was moving. It kepy spinning, making the silver wind move up instead of to the sides.

As the Silver Wind reached the ceiling May was ready to tell Beautifly it's next move, "Now Beautifly! Morning Sun!" Beautifly nodded it's head and made the area above them shining, it's like they were under a spotlight. The Silver Wind had begun to drop.

May was ready for her finishing move, "Now it's our big finale! Beautfily! Psychic and Gust!" People were looking around and you could hear murmurs from the crowd, no one has heard of that, they didn't know whether she had said two moves wrong, or it was something she could actually do.

Beautifly had used Pyschic on the remaining Silver Wind coming down. She had spun it around more to make it act like a tornado. Then, she left go of it and used Gust to make it spread across the stage and all of the audience, it made them glow and shine like stars!

Beautifly flew back to May and they both bowed at the same time. She smiled and walked passed Mr. Sande as he was going to introduce the next.

May found her friends backstage.

"May! That was more beautiful than what we've seen in rehearsal! It was great!" Lyra said happily hugging her.

"Thanks guys!" May said smiling, she was so confident and in the moment, that she noticed Drew was smiling. It was obvious he was trying to hide it and she caught him, that made her smile even more, and she didn't know why.

* * *

"Okay guys, we're halfway done with the acts! Are you ready for these next two performers? Well, they're ready for you! Give it up for Misty and Lyra!" Mr. Sande said getting out of the way for the girls. Lyra was bringing out the equipment for Misty's water performance. When Lyra gave her the approved nod, Misty started.

"Hellllllo audience! I hope you're wearing a trench coat because you're about to get soaked!" Misty said as she let out her water types, Staryu, Seaking, and Corsola. Lyra was wearing a poncho and a hat, she really did not want to get wet.

"Okay, let's start off with a little splash action!" Misty said pointing to her Staryu and the target on the wall on the other side of the auditorium, "Staryu! Let's go! Try and get water gun to hit that target!"

Luckily, before the show started, there was a splash zone warning in th areas Misty was going to get water at.

"STARYUUUU!" It said as it was letting the water out of the top of it's head. Some water fell on the people in the line of fire of Staryu and the target, but they seemed pretty impressed. They cheered as Staryu's water gun was strong enough to destroy the target.

Misty jumped with glee and Staryu ran over to Lyra. Misty was starting her next trick while Lyra was whispering what to do in Staryu's ear.

"Okay guys, this one's going to get a little rocky. Are you ready?" Misty asked hyping up the crowd. They all cheered and were really excited.

"Corsola! Use Spike Cannon in the air!" Misty said pointing to the sky. People gasped, thinking that the spikes were going to either hit her or them. They fell quickly, and Misty shouted, "Now! Use Ice Beam followed by Bubblebeam!" Corsola did as she said and froze the rocks that were in the air. As they fell she used Bubblebeam so they'd land softly.

Meanwhile, Lyra was telling Staryu to make lots of Bubbles using Bubblebeam, so it'd make a few giant bubbles. Misty pointed everyone's attention to Lyra and Staryu.

"Now my fellow audience! We are going to have Seaking here pop those bubbles! Now Seaking! Horn Drill!" Misty said pointing to the bubbles. This was the part Lyra was dreading.

Seaking started popping the bubbles with the tip of it's horn. Lyra was trying to cover her hair and face up, but some bubbles were right above her and Seaking would jump to get them. Misty was laughing the whole time.

Finally the last bubble was popped and Lyra and the Pokemon stood by Misty, "Thank you all!" they all bowed and left the stage.

"That was great! Love that it was just full of water!" May said giving them hugs.

"Thanks, it's what I do, I don't expect to win this year, I just love doing it." Misty said.

"Yeah, and I just_ love_ getting drenched." Lyra said sarcastically, giving the group of girls a laugh.

* * *

"Are you guys ready for our last performers of the night? Hold on to your britches, because here they are, the winners of the previous Talent Shows, Drew, Gary, Ash, and Kenny!" Mr. Sande said giving a round of applause. The whole auditorium cheered. All the fangirls, the families, and the friends.

Drew stood up to the mic with a bass, Gary stood by his keyboard, Kenny stood with his guitar, and Ash was with the line of guys with his banjo. Drew was going to speak, so it was best that he was somewhere in the middle.

"Hey guys, as you can see G.A.B. D.K. is not all here. I'm sure all of you know by now of the late, member, Barry Simmons, we are going to be dedicating this song to him, where ever he is, I'm sure he's watching over us, hoping we win again this year. And don't worry man. We will." Drew said smiling at the sky. The others smiled to, remembering all the good times they had with Barry, "This is Barry's favorite song, 'Little Lion Man'."

All the instruments started to play, and Drew was ready to sing.

*****_"Weep for yourself, my man,_  
_you'll never be what is in your heart_  
_weep little lion man,_  
_you're not as brave as you were at the start,_  
_rate yourself and rape yourself,_  
_take all the courage you have left,_  
_wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head,_

_but it was not your fault but mine,_  
_and it was your heart on the line,_  
_I really messed it up this time_  
_didn't I, my dear?_

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
_you know that you have seen this all before_  
_Tremble little lion man,_  
_You'll never settle any of your score,_  
_Your grace is wasted in your face,_  
_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck,_  
_learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck,_

_But it was not your fault but mine,_  
_and it was your heart on the line._  
_i really messed it up this time,_  
_didn't I, my dear?"  
_  
Drew was done with the song. People paused for a minute, and then they cheered wildly. It was a great song, and all the other acts came to the stage. The people were still cheering for Drew and his friends as Mr. Sande came back to the stage after a while. He had the results.

"Okay guys, you ready for this? I have third place in my hand right here. Drumroll please!" Mr. Sande asked the audience.

The high school kids stomped their feet, and the parents just hit the side of their chairs.

"Third place goes to...May Maple!" Mr. Sande said happily as he got out a ribbon for the young and talented girl. May walked up to him and he put the ribbon on her. She smiled and saw her mom and Max go crazy just cheering for her. It made her laugh.

"Now, here it is. Second place! Another drumroll please!" Mr. Sande said with more energy. The audience did the same thing as they did before.

"Here it is! Eli Midel with his elemental pokemon trick!" Mr. Sande said happily giving Eli his ribbon as he stood next to May.

"And finally first place! Can-a you guys give me a pizza roll!" Mr. Sande said joking. People were giving a drumroll, but hesitated because that's not what he said. People were understand and,_ 'ooooh's'_, could be heard around the auditorium, "Haha! Got you guys! Now can you give me a drumroll?!" Now they banged everything. This was a very nice and excited environment.

"AND THE WINNERS OF THE 2012-2013 LILYCOVE HIGH SCHOOL TALENT SHOW ARE DREW, GARY, ASH, AND KENNY!" Mr. Sande said just as excited as the audience. The fangirls went crazy as Mr Sande handed the trophy to the boys. They raised it in the air, and people were still screaming. They had made quite an impact.

* * *

After the talent show, there was a party at Drew's house. All of the acts, every high school kid in the crowd was going. Except for Brendan, he'd rather not go and hang out in the house of his old bully. May, Misty, and Lyra went in for him.

Drew was sitting by his fellow winners on the couch, and girls were just surrounding them in congradulations. The girls would try and flirt with them, but the only one not flirting back was Drew. He was looking for May, and he knew she was here because he had seen her come in from the corner of his eye.

"Drew, are you okay? You just won. You should be celebrating!" one girl said as she was the closest one to him.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just a little tired is all. Are you?" Drew asked bringing the charm back up.

"Not really, no. Why?" the girl asked.

"Because you've been running through my head all night." Drew said trying to flirt back with her, but it was hard since the only girl on his mind was May.

The girl blushed and looked away. It was obvious the other girls were jealous of her.

* * *

At about midnight the party was over, or at least that's when people started to leave. Drew would walk them out, and it was odd that he saw Misty and Lyra leave without May. He figured that she was still somewhere at the party, so he decided to look for her.

He found her in the basement just quiet and looking at her phone, "May? What are you doing down here?"

May looked and saw Drew was standing there, "Oh Drew, you always seem to find me in the worst moments."

"Or in the moments that I know that I should just check up on you. It's like a sixth sense." Drew said joking around with her.

That made her smile, "Oh wow, the Maydar."

That comment actually made Drew laugh, he didn't know if it was because he was getting tired, or because he thought she was just funny. I hoped for the second one.

Drew had a rose behind his back and he was going to give it to May, "May, it's the surprise."

May looked at Drew gave her the rose, "What is this for?"

"Just take it." Drew said not looking at the confused May.

_"Oooookay."_ May said putting the rose beside her.

"So, why are you really down here?" Drew said sitting on the couch next to her. That's the closest they've sat ever since they met.  
"Misty and Lyra left. And oddly enough it was about you, apparently I have a 'crush' on you." May said, she looked at him like that was ridiculous.

Drew looked back at those deep blue eyes and felt like he knew exactly what to say. He wish what her friends said was true, but by her facial expression, it seemed like May was flabbergasted even about the word, 'crush', "Oh do you? I knew my charm worked on you, it just took a while." He flicked his hair.

May just laughed, and Drew didn't know whether that was a good sign or bad one, "Do you know how to get my friends back?"

Drew thought for a second, "Tell them you don't like me. Or I could charm your friend, Lyra, and say that you don't."

May looked at Drew like he was stupid, "I've told her that I don't and she just doesn't believe me!"

"Okay, I know how it's like when two friends apparently like the same girl. I've been one of those friends. You just need to see how the person you're fighting for really wants, and just try and make them happy. And if that means try to make me happy, you know, one of guys already make me feel that." Drew scooted closer to May.

May scooted closer to Drew, too, "Who?"

Drew laughed as he leaned in to kiss her. May was leaning in to, but suddenly turned away, and Drew kissed her cheek.

"I'm really sorry, but I should go." May said not looking at Drew. She quickly left, and left Drew shocked on the couch.

"What?!" Drew thought. Gary, Ash, and Kenny came in just in time to see May rush by and Drew just sitting surprised on the couch.

"Get it in?" Ash asked with ice cream in his hands. Drew just sighed loudly and walked upstairs to see if anyone else was still there.

"I don't think he got it in." Gary said laughing, grabbing the chips and dip.

"Where's my food?!" Kenny asked poutingly.

"You can have the candy." Gary said throwing choclate at him.

Drew came back downstairs, "Girls are way to complicated."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I had a nice time writing this one. Don't forget to review my darlings! (:**

***The song that Drew and his friends are singing are, "Little Lion Man", by Mumford and Sons.**


	6. Talk

"Hello class, I am Mr. Sande's sub for the day. I am Ms. Jackson, I'm going to start with attendance and then we'll get down to business."

Drew looked around the battle classroom. He saw Gary and Lyra, but no May to be seen.

"Drew Hayden?" Ms. Jackson asked. He raised his hand, and people were surprised he didn't make a certain comment to his name.

"Hey, have you seen May today?" Drew whispers to Gary, who was trying to finish up homework from another class.

"May?" he looks around the room, "nah."

Drew looked worriedly at Lyra. He thought about asking her where May was, but he remembered May told him that her and her friends were in a fight.

* * *

Around noon, it was lunch time. Drew was the first to get to their regular table. He watched as Ash and Kenny both came with nacho's. Drew wasn't planning on eating anything, so he just sat there.

"Dude. Where's your food?" Ash asks as he tried to fit a handful of nachos in his mouth.

"I'm not hungry." Drew said trying not to look at the scene.

"You sure man?" Kenny asks eating cleaner than his friend was.

Drew laughed, "Yeah."

When Ash was finished eating, he asked Drew something, "Hey, you wanna come over later?"

Drew was looking over at how Misty and Lyra were sitting by eachother and they didn't invite Brendan over to sit by them or anything, he didn't notice Ash even asked him a question until he looked back at him, "Oh what? Hang out? Sorry, I'm bust tonight."

Ash looked at him suspiciously, "Okay." He was going to follow him after school, he knew something was up.

* * *

After school that day, Drew went to the diner. He figured she would probably be hanging out there. He didn't notice Ash as he was sneakily walking behind him. Ash had been watching Naruto a lot lately, and tried to be as sneaky and clever as a ninja.

Drew went inside the diner and noticed May wasn't in her regular corner, and she wasn't working. He went up to her brother, Max, and talked to him.

"Hey Drew." Max was just sitting by the cashier's counter, studying.

"Oh, hey Max. Is May around?" Drew asked as he was still looking around.

"Oh, she's sick." Max said still studying.

"Is she okay?" Drew asked.

"Just a cold. She'll probably be okay by tomorrow." Max said looking out the window.

"You looking for someone?" Drew asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, a girl. Her name's Molly." Max said as he smiled.

Drew smiled too, "You got a crush, eh?" he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, don't tell May! She'll tease me until the end of time!" Max said over exaggerating.

"I promise I won't," Drew laughed, "so, what do you like about Molly?"

"To tell you the truth, everything. She's really great. And this is the first time we've actually hung out after school. Do you have any pointers? Should I consider this a date, I mean we;re just studying, but-" Drew interrupted Max.

"From your babbling I can tell that you like her a lot. And some advice, make her ask if it's a date first, right now you guys are just study buddies. You need to make it cool, and try to give her something that she'll remember you by. For example, my buddy Ash gives his dates Pikachu keychains. All types of Pikachu's, too. That's what makes him special. What makes you special, Max?" Drew asked.

"Nothing really, I mean, I guess I'm smart, but I can't just keep giving her books. What if she won't even read them?" Max asked.  
"There must be something else then, you seem like a clever boy Max." Drew said. A young light brunetted girl walked over to the table.

"Hi Max! Is this your friend?" She asked Drew. She looked at him oddly for his hair color, she's never seen a person with green hair.

"I'm Drew," Drew said getting up, "you must be Molly, I've heard lots about you from my little buddy here."

Max blushed as Molly looked at him. Then he noticed Drew walking away, "Drew wait!" Drew stopped and turned around and saw Max with a key, "Go check on my sister. I really hope you guys end up together, and when you're done with the key leave it on May's dresser. She's upstairs second room on the right."

Drew smiled and kept on walking, he left the diner and headed for May's house. Ash kept on following him and was wondering where he would have to go other than the diner. Why he was ditching him.

Drew knocked on the door of May's house, no one came to it. But the door was open so he let himself in. After he went inside he locked the door. Ash tried to open it, but he couldn't. After he tried opening the door a few times, Ash just decided to wait for Drew in the diner.

Drew walked up the stairs to find the second room on the right. He knocked first, trying not to intrude, but he eventually just opened the door and walked on in. There she was, sleeping beauty. May had a bowl of soup on her dresser, and Drew put the keys next to it. He decided to sit on her computer chair and wait for her to wake up.

He didn't know how long it'd take for her to wake up. He looked around the room and saw it was pretty normal. It was a beige room with Contest Celebrity posters. Coordinators like Solidad Cross and Harley Hanajima. They were pretty famous and two of the most talked about coordinators since they had been dating for a year now. May also had a few pictures from her hometown. The one Drew assumed meant the most to her was the one on her desk. It was her and a girl with blue hair and part of the picture was cut off next to May. It was probably her ex boyfriend. There were also a few magazines on her desk, some pictures were circled and a few were torn out. May probably wanted those clothes.

Since he saw what May wanted, he wanted to take a peek at what she had. He got up and looked in her closet. He was surprised to find her closest hangers just had a bunch of nice things that she never wears. All she wears on a regular basis is hoodies and jeans. He sees the black and white jumper she wore for the talent show. He looked around in her closet more and sees a box in the back marked, "PETALBURG EMERGENCY". Drew wanted to get to it, but from the corner of his eye he could see May twist and turn. He quickly closed the closet. It made a big noise and May woke up.

"Max? Is that you? Get out of my room or I'll cough on you!" May said throwing a pillow at who she thought was Max.

Drew snickered, "Wow May, nice threat."

May mumbled, "Drew? What are you doing in here? Who even let you in?"

"Max did. I'm here to check on you." Drew said pushing the soup next to her.

"I don't want it." May said turning around. She coughed.

"That's not the only thing you didn't want." Drew said trying to turn her attention to the party.

May just laughed and closed her eyes, "Sorry about that, I just had a fight about you that day. I couldn't do that."

"Oh, was it with Lyra?" Drew asked suspiciously. He knew that Lyra was trouble, but he didn't know she'd cause him trouble now.  
May just ignored it and gave him a compliment, "It's nice that you came over. Showed me that you cared this much to come and see me."

Drew got up and was ready to go after that. He was mad that she didn't respond to him, "Do you like it when I try?"

May didn't respond and pretended like she was too tired and fell asleep. Drew could tell she was faking, but he didn't want to overbear her with questions , so he just pats her arm and leaves.

After May heard the door close, she quickly got her phone and called her best friend from Petalburg, Dawn Berlitz.

"Dawn!" May said, she had anxiety about what just happened and needed to let it out.

"May! How are you doin?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn! He came over! Drew, the one I always talk to you about! He asked it I liked it when he tried? Does that mean he likes me? I'm the one he wanted?" May asked quickly.

"Okay, slow down. What did he say, again?" Dawn confused.

"He said, 'Do you like it when I try?'" May said quoting the green headed boy.

"Oh. Yeah, from what you gave me, I think he likes you. No need to worry!" Dawn said, as that was he catch phrase.

* * *

Drew walked home, passing by the diner. Ash seems him and quickly runs out. Ash rushes and finally catches him, "Drew!"

Drew turned around and saw Ash. He had a grip on his arm, "Drew, what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked pushing Ash's grip off of him.

"I know, you ditched me to go to that house. Dude, we haven't hung out as best friends in over a month, what's going on with you?" Ash asked exhausted.

Drew sighed and looks at his raven haired friend, "Ash, I'm just busy. Okay? Do you want to hang out now? I didn't know when I'd get home, that's why I said we couldn't say yes earlier."

"Okay sure." Ash said, he just let it slide then, he wasn't going to get in a fight with Drew over something stupid.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! Anything is welcomed! (:  
By the way, if you noticed how ironic the chapter title is, A+ for you. :D**


	7. Here and Now

It was almost as silent night in the small Lilycove neighborhood where the Maple's resided. It was about 11 o'clock at night and there was a loud voice in the house.

"MAY! IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT! GO TO BED!" May's mother yelled banging on the wall.

"Sorry Mom!" May said trying to get quieter. She was on the phone with Dawn, "Anyways, Dawn! What do I do?"

"May. Just calm need to worry! Advice from the Petalburg at your service!" Dawn said trying to cheer her up.

May laughed, "Thanks Dawn. I don't know, I feel like I just like him, but then I don't. And then getting into that fight with Lyra makes everything worse, I'm just so confused."

"Aha! I got it! Remember when me and you liked the same guy?" Dawn asked reminiscing about the old days.

"Oh yeah, Mathew Gray. He was pretty great. But what about him?" May asked. She remembered the old memory from two years ago.  
"Remember how he liked you, but you wouldn't go out with him because I liked him too? I think you're just too much of a good friend to do that to Lyra. I say do what you want, and I probably already know what that is." Dawn said reassuring her that May was going to be okay.

May paused for a minute and smiled evern when Dawn couldn't tell, "You are right, Dawn. Thank you."

Dawn quickly took the conversation back to her, "Ah ah! But wait! A good test to see if you do like him, like, really like him is..."

May listened intently, "That is genius!" she laughed.

Dawn laughed too, "May. This is going to be another Matty Gray! I have a feeling it's going to end up with someone running into a door, with a banana in their hand, and a broken nose."

May remembered how she ran into a door while eating a banana while hanging out with Dawn and Matty, when Matty tried to chase her and show her that he was good boyfriend material by hugging her at her waist, but he ended up running into the side of the door and his nose started to bleed, that made her smile, "Hopefully not."

* * *

May got to battle class the next day, Mr. Sande was back, and May thought everything was going to be okay. From the corner of her eye, she could see Lyra give her a look, but May just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. All she could hear was Dawn's plan over and over again in her head.

She walked up to Drew, who was talking to Gary, "Hey Drew."

Drew looked at her weird, "Hey May. What's up?" he looked at Gary to help May know that he didn't want to talk to her in front of his friends.

"Okay, so, you don't want to talk to me in front of your friends? Why do you try to hide me from everyone? Oh yeah, I'm May, for the formal introduction." May siad putting her hand out for Gary to shake.

He shook back, then looked at Drew, "I'm Gary. Actually. He hasn't talked about you. Yeah Drew, why?"

May smiled hoping that Gary was on her side, "So?"

"That's because I don't talk to you. What are you talking about?" Drew said. Now that everyone was watching them, he didn't want to ruin his reputation. People didn't really know May, and most of them thought that she was just, 'diner girl', or 'new girl', or even, 'invisible girl.' May didn't really make her mark yet, even with her being in the talent show, no one said congratulations on making third for her. Everyone was focused on Drew and his group winning.

May just looked at him shocked and ran out of the classroom. She just ran out of the school and ran to the diner. She was so upset.

"What was that about dude?" Gary asked hitting him.

"What? Am I not allowed to do what I do? You want to live my life for me?" Drew asked smirking at him. Something was wrong with him, really wrong.

"I'd live your live. And stop keeping secrets to your friends!" Gary yelled in Drew's face. He just kept smirking and Gary walked away from him. _"What is up with him?"_

When May got to the diner, her mom looked at her in shock, "May? What's going on?"

May started to tear up, "Mom! It's Drew. He's just UGHGHUGHUGHUH."

Her mom assigned someone else to the register so that she could talk to her daughter, "May, tell me what happened, you know, I could ban him form this place!"

May laughed, trying to dry up a few tears that fell, "Okay, let me start from the beginning of this whole problem..."

As May was explaining her mother just nodded because she understood right away how hard love and school and friends were. When May was done telling her what happened, she responded, "May, if that's what's happening I understand. I will tell the school that it was okay that you left since you came straight here. But don't let that happen again okay? Don't just run out and give up, try and fight it. He was the liar. Not you, don't make him feel like you're something you're not."

May nodded in agreement, "Thanks mom. You always know what to say," they hugged.

"While you're here, might as well work an overtime shift, right?" Her mother persuaded.

"I left my shirt in my back pack, which is in my locker at school..." May said innocently.

Her mother looked around for an extra shirt, "Aha! I found an extra large one, is that okay?" she tossed it to her.

May grabbed it, "Yeah, I'll just do what all girls do with extra shirts and make a tail in the back. And mom?" her mom gave her undivided attention to her, "get the logo on a hoodie please!"

Her mother laughed, "You're funny, May."

The shirts couldn't be put in hoodie form because Mrs. Maple was afraid that lint and dust and everything bad would fall into someone's food.

* * *

"Hey, who won second place, again?" Kenny asked as he got his notebook out.

"Eli Midel. He had that elemental pokemon thing. To be honest, that was pretty cool." Gary said as he got up to get the drink he forgot.

It was lunchtime yet again. Drew and his friends sat at their regular table, and were talking just like best friends would.

"And we won first." Ash said chiming in as he got to the table. He looked at Drew weirdly, remembering what happened the night before.

Drew looked at his friends and sighed.

"What's up?" Kenny asked. He was pretty worried about Drew. He seemed to have isolated himself for last few weeks.

"It's nothing." Drew said. Ash looked at him like he was a liar. Then. Gary came back to the table.

"What did I miss?" Gary asked with his Powerade in his hands.

"Nothing much. Hey Drew, when are you going to tell the guys what happened last night?" Ash asked looking directly at Drew.

Drew looked at his friend in surprise. He wasn't the one to speak out. Kenny and Gary were looking at him for an answer now, so Drew had to answer, "What we did when we hung out? We just played video games at your house."

Ash sighed, "No. Why you wouldn't hang out right away. Just go on out and say it. No secrets here, friend."

Drew saw this as a challenge and went ahead and said it, "I was at a house. And you don't know who that house was, did you? It was May Maple's."

Ash and Kenny gasped in surprise, of course they wanted him to be with May, but they didn't know that Drew knew where she lived.  
Gary didn't even flnich, "Wow."

Drew looked at him, "What?"

"When May yelled at you, yet again, this morning. You didn't say a word. You were hiding her. That's why you didn't tell us until we asked." Gary said sipping his drink. Everyone was shocked.

"You've never hid a girl from us, Drew. Why now? What's so special about May?" Kenny asked.

"You know what's 'so special' about May Maple? She's different. She doesn't ask about me, she doesn't seem the least bit interested in me. She's a mystery I want to solve, is that so bad?" Drew asked snottily to his friends who were questioning his intentions.

It became dead silent and no one talked until Drew left the tale to get to his next class.

"We need to investigate." Gary said quickly.

Ash nodded, "Definitely. Something else is going on with May. We need to ask the source."

"The diner! She works there." Kenny said as he had his Eureka moment.

"Perfect! While Drew is at a tutoring session tonight, we go." Gary said evilly.

The three friends evil laughed together.

* * *

"Gar, you sure this is a good idea? Talking to May behind May's back?" Kenny asked as he hesitantly opened the door for his friends in front of the diner.

"Of course it's a good idea. Would I ever lead you guys astray?" Gary asked charmingly.

"And it's not like he owns her." Ash said backing up Gary's plan.

"Right." Gary said reassuringly. Kenny just gave them a worried look, but followed anyway.

They sat in their regular spot and May went up ti them right away, "Hey guys, want the usual?"

Gary took charge of the mission to find out what the deal is between her and Drew, "No, not today. Today, we want you."

May looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, we just want to ask you a few questions!" Gary said happily, trying to change the mood.

"Like what? I mean, my mom's been on my case for a while, I'll answer them when I come back, just tell me your orders." May said trying to rush.

"The usual then." Gary said as he shoo'ed her away. As May left, Ash and Kenny looked at Gary like he was the most audacious man they had ever seen.

"You and Drew must be twins." Ash said.

"Now, now, Ash-y boy. Don't go and compare me to a guy like him. I am _waaaay_ better looking." Gary said jokingly.

* * *

May was talking to her mom as the boys' orders were being cooked, "Mom, is it okay if I take a small 15 minute break?"

"Now? May. It's afterschool, this is when we're most busy!" Her mom said frustratingly.

"I know, I know, sorry, it's just Drew's friends want to talk to me. Maybe they'll tell me what's going on with him!" May pleaded.

Mrs. Maple looked at her daughter and sighed, "For love's sake? Fine. 15 minutes, and you have to work all day Saturday!"

May thought for a moment, "Ugh. Fine!"

Her mother smiled, "That's my girl!"

The food for the boy's was ready and May grabbed it. She went to them and sat down at their table.

"I have 15 minutes." she said quickly.

"Okay, that's all we need." Gary said.

"So, what's up?" May asked.

"What's the deal with you and Drew?" Ash asked first.

"I don't even know. One minute he likes me, and the next he doesn't._ Maybe I'll just stop trying..._" May said whispering that last part.

"How are you so sure he likes you?" Kenny asked next.

"Well, at that party, he tried to kiss me." May said quickly.

"Tried? Any girl would've loved to be you." Gary said laughing.

May smiled, "And I denied him my lips, what's so wrong with that?"

"You've got guts, and you are a mystery Ms. Maple." Gary said.

For the rest of May's little break, they just sat there and talked like they were all best friends. Gary, Ash, and Kenny could tell why Drew seemed so interested in her. She was different, but different in a good way. They were going to keep the little meeting a secret.

* * *

It was almost the end of the night and Gary, Kenny, and Ash were still there, talking about life and things like that. People were starting to go home, and May stopped serving tables.

"Hey, who's that May's with over there?" Kenny asked pointing to the little booth in the corner. You could see the top of the kid's head and May talking to him, but you couldn't see his face.

Gary and Ash turn to look, and see a white hat. They knew exactly who it was, "Brendan," they said in unison.

"Do you think they have something going on?" Kenny asked his friends.

"I doubt it, it's just a loser trying to hook up with a pretty girl. It's not like that's new." Gary said rudely.

"Hah. Just like a movie. Except, in movies like that...the weird kid always ends up with the girl." Kenny said pointing that out.

"Not in Easy A!" Ash said defensively.

"What kind of movies are you guys watching?!" Gary said jokingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Did you like how there's much more friend-friendly parts? I hope yah doooo! Don't forget to leave a review, much appreciated. xoxo.**


	8. Something Different

**Author's Note: Sorry for skipping to a whole 4-5 months later in this chapter! o:**

* * *

It's been a long time since May and Drew have last talked. A whole season has even passed. During winter they would pass each other but May has just refused to talk to him. Drew would try a few times, by going to the diner and asking for her, but her tables were changed with her fellow diner girl, Ruby. Drew would still go to the diner everyday, even just get a glance at May. Mrs. Maple would tell May to give Drew a chance, but as stubborn as May is, she wouldn't listen.

* * *

Drew went to the diner with his friends on the Friday before Spring Break. They were sharing spring break plans. But yet again, Drew would be on the lookout for May Maple. She was on the other side of the diner. When Drew saw May talking to another group of guys, he seemed to tense up.

"So, the plan is?" Ash asked while he was playing on his phone.

"Dewford, baby!" Gary said happily, doing a little happy dance in his seat. That made his friends chuckle.

"I can't wait to get on the seaside and just chill!" Kenny said happily.

"I just want to get out of here for a while, take a break from everything." Drew said with a sense of distance in his eyes. He could see May walk past him form the corner of his eye. She was serving Brendan and his friends at a table.

"I'll be right back." Drew said as he was going to eavesdrop on May and Brendan's conversation.

"...I'm so excited, I get to go back home for break!" May said happily giving Brendan's table the food.

"I'm just staying here, lucky you." Brendan said as he was discouraged about staying in Lilycove.

"Oh come on, there's plenty of things to do here!" May said a she tried to cheer up Brendan.

"My usual hangout is here or the museum. And it's only enjoyable when I have a friend." Brendan said looking at May, trying to flirt with her.  
"Oh stop. We're not like that." May said teasing him.

Drew stopped listening and walked back to the table.

"So, we're all going to meet at Drew's house. Right?" Ash asked looking at Drew.

"Yeah. I have all of the tickets, too right?" Drew asked.

"You should." Kenny said.

"Then all we need is to get packed and go!" Drew said happily.

* * *

"May, be carfeul, okay?" Mrs. Maple said as she was dropping her daughter off at the airport.

"I will be. Don't worry, mom. I still have Blaziken with me," May said reassuringly, "Max, you sure you're not coming?"

"I'm sure. I wanna stay with Molly for break." Max said, he blushed.

"Awh, my little brother's growing up!" May said as she happily petting his head. Their mother just smiled and followed May until she couldn't anymore.  
"Call me when you get there!" Mrs. Maple yelled as May was boarding. May smiled and waved and went on board.

The next day, May got to the Slateport airport. She had to board on the Slateport harbor to get to Petalburg. It was such a small town, and the only ways to get their were the boat or walking. She wanted to get there as fast as she could, so she decided to take the boat.  
Another 5 hours passed, and May finally got to Petalburg Harbor.

"May!" Dawn yelled as she was waving her arms and jumping for May to see her.

"Dawn!" May yelled back, wanting to be the first one to leave the boat. When they docked, May was the first one to get off the boat, and she ran up and hugged her best friend.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much." Dawn said as they were hugging.

"I missed you more!" May said as they both let go of each other. Mr. Maple was right behind Dawn.

"Hey dad!" May said hugging him, too.

"May! Where's Max? Not coming?" Mr. Maple asked sadly.

"He's staying in Lilycove to be with his girlfriend." May said suggesting things to her father.

"Ah. My son, I need to give him the talk." Mr. Maple said.

"Dad, your talk sucks. Let me give him a new and modern talk." May pleaded.

"Are you trying to get rid of my fatherhood, May?" Her father asked seriously.

"Yeah I am." May said. Dawn snickered and Mr. Maple just laughed.

* * *

Drew and his friends rode a water plane to Dewford Island. They checked into a hotel by the shore and were ready to just relax for the break.  
That evening the guys went to the shore to watch the sunset together.

"Doesn't this feel like a romantic setting for you guys? If you had a girl here with you, who would it be?" Kenny asked looking at the nice scenery.

"I would have," Gary thought for a of all the girls he could choose from, he chose the one that meant the most to him, the one he hasn't seen since he was 10, "Leaf Greene with me. She's this girl from my grandpa's town."

"The one that always wore the white hat with the light brown hair?" Ash asked as he remembered going to Grandpa Oak's house in Pallet Town.

"That's the one. Wow, come to think of it, I really miss her." Gary said remembering her.

"You miss her because you really care about her." Drew said not looking at his friends surprised faces. They didn't know Drew could be a really deep guy like that.

"That's true, Drew," Gary said laughing as that rhymed, "What about you guys?"

"I would Misty Waterflower here with me. I've only managed to talk to her a few times in the hallway, but she was always with Lyra or Brendan. She's so bold and out there, that's what I like about her," Ash said staring at the sunset, "the orange in the sunset reminds me of her."

His friends laughed a little about how the color of the sun setting reminded Ash of a girl. But they understood. Kenny went next, "You guys just have these special connections with these girls. But you know who I'd bring here? Solidad Cross. I know she's going out with Harley Hanajima, but I think she'd just be a great person to hang out with, you know? Like she'd care about you have to say and she'd act like you were the funniest person on the planet."

"How would you know she'd do that?" Drew asked curiously at his friend.

"I saw her once, after a contest back home. She was with Harley and another person. The other person made a joke and she just laughed longer than everyone else," Kenny said. It seemed like he really wanted to be her friend, "What about you, Drew?"

Drew thought for a moment. He hadn't talked to May, but she meant something to him. Something he couldn't really describe to his friends. Drew thought of other girls, but he felt like if he said another girl's name, it'd hurt May, where ever she was. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat quietly.

"Not gonna tell us, lover boy?" Gary asked, teasing him.

"We all know what he was gonna say. It's not like it's a secret, or at least not with us." Ash said.

"Who? Maple?" Kenny asked as he forget about her.

Drew just smirked and flicked his hair, "Who would you guys see me with?"

"May." Ash and Gary said quickly in unison. They really wanted them to be together.

"I can still see you with Briana. You know, they girl you were supposed to hang out with a while ago. You know, she talks about you non stop during class. It's getting pretty annoying. You guys just need to make out or something to get her to stop." Kenny begged Drew.

"The only person Drew wants to make out with didn't want to make out with him." Gary joked referring to the party a few months ago.

"Shut up Oak." Drew teased back.

"Make me." Gary said as he got up. Drew chased him into the water and the whole gang began swimming.

"This is going to be the best Spring Break ever!" Ash yelled cannon balling.

* * *

May and Dawn were at the lake by the gym. Lots of people liked going there. They were under the protection of May's father, Norman, and it was just a nice spot to let loose of your Pokemon and let them wander off.

"So, no Drew developments?" Dawn asked May as they found a bench to sit on in the little park.

"I think first semester was just it. I don't think we're going to be talking or anything anytime soon." May joked.

"Oh, well. I hope I get the chance to see him this summer. I really want to see who he is and tell him what he's missing out on!" Dawn said evilly.

"He's not missing out on anything. I was the one not interested in him, it's more like I'm missing out on him..." May said distantly.

"Hey! Don't go all sad on me, Maple! I know these two really cute guys, and I'd love it if we hung out with them!" Dawn quickly stood up from the bench and held out a hand for her friends still sitting.

"Cute boys await!" May said happily grabbing her hand.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Drew and his friends just came back to the beach after having a nice and long sleep.

"Hey, guys, those girls are looking at us." Ash said pointing to the four girls under one giant umbrella. They were whispering and giggling and looking at the boys.

"Think we should go over there?" Kenny asked as he waved at the girls. One of them waved back, probably the one that liked him the most.

_*_"Wait for them to come to us, tease it." Drew said putting on his shades.

"Is that what you do with May?" Gary asked laughing.

"What's with you bringing up May so goddamn much?!" Drew asked. He seemed pretty angry at this point. Gary just loved it when he was angry.

"Are you stupid?" Gary joked even more.

"I may be, but at least I have the guts to say something to someone's face." Drew said straight up.

"You know what, if you have the guts to say something to someone's face, why don't you just go up to the girl of your dreams and tell her that you like her? Or are you just waiting for her to come up to you? Because she won't." Gary said just as riled up as Drew.

Drew calmed down, "And how would you know?"

"I, "Gary looked at the other guys to see if he should mention them in this, they looked distressed so he decided not to, "went to the diner a few times and talked to May behind your back. She's giving up on you, idiot. You've missed your chance with her. And if you want the closure, if you're really over her, you need to talk to her now. Because I garuntee during Spring Break, she will find a a guy and forget about the petty little grasshead."

By that time, the four girls came up to them. They talked and talked, which gave Drew some time to think about what his best friend said. But there, in the back of his mind,_ "What would Barry do?"_ Barry would probably flirt with the girl, or at least make her laugh a lot and then compliment her on it. May and Drew haven't talked in over 4 months, what was he going to do to start a conversation?

When the boys got back to the room after hanging out with the girls, Ash brought up something they were talking about before, "Start with flowers!" he looked like he just came up with the best idea in the world.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Kenny asked. He was a bit cranky since he was tired.

"I mean, Drew send May flowers! Since you probably won't call her or anything, start out with something nice to tell her that your going to have a nice conversation!" Ash said. He could just see all the possibilities in his head. It was frightening the others.

"How would I send her flowers now? She's not in Lilycove." Drew said like he knew it all.

"Her dad is Norman form Petalburg, right? She's probably there! Send it to the gym and her dad will either give it to her, or call her where ever she is and tell her!" Ash said rushing to find his phone.

Gary chuckled, "So Ash, did you think about that all day?"

"Yeah. Well, if I was in a situation like that with Misty, I'd just call her right away. But knowing Drew, he wouldn't do that. I had to be one with the grasshead. That led me to grass, and the grass had flowers in them! And we all know Drew's family owns the flower shop back in Lilycove!" Ash said excitedly calling Drew's family to get them to send May flowers.

"Wait. Ash! What are you doing?!" Drew asked, now alarmed that he was calling the shop.

"I'm making things happen! Things that you wouldn't dare to do!" Ash said. He was totally on fire.

* * *

"So May, how much longer do we have until you leave?" asked May's date, Todd, on Friday. They were a date that Dawn had mention with the two cute boys. They hung out a few times during the week, and they were officially on a double date now.

"Well, it's Saturday and I have to get to Slateport by tomorrow. So, today and tomorrow morning." May said poutingly. The group was at May's house. Her dad was booked with gym battles, so it's almost like they had the house to themselves.

Todd put his arm around May, "That sucks. You're going to call me, right?"

May thought for a second. She thought about Drew, out of all things. She couldn't believe she still thought about him after all this time. She thought she was done with him, but maybe she was just being stubborn about not talking to him. May looked at Dawn who shook her head yes, "Sure." Todd smiled. May tried to keep her distance after thinking about Drew.

"Hey Paul, how much do you like me? On a scale of grunts? From your ugh to uggggggh." Dawn said trying to imitate her purple haired almost boyfriend.

"Ugh. That's the best grunt." Paul said winking at her. Dawn blushed and looked the other way.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, "I got it!" May exclaimed. quickly getting out of the hold of Todd. When she opened the door, all she saw were a bunch of roses and a pair of legs.

"Flower delivery for May Maple!" said the delivery man. He handed her a bouquet of roses. She signed the paper for them and set it on the table. Everyone crowded around her. May found a little note attached to one of the roses.

_"I hope you enjoy these. They cost a fortune. -D.H."_ May read. She laughed. May couldn't believe he sent her flowers. That's the most she's ever gotten from a boy ever. Now she knew that she couldn't give up on him. It was just the beginning of something special. She could feel it.

"Who's D.H.?" Todd asked worried. He really liked May, but it seemed a boy was waiting for her back home.

"Oh just some boy." May said as she blushed.

Dawn saw her blush, and knew what to do right away, "Hey guys, let's say goodbye, me and May need to talk," she pushed them out of the house and whispered something to Paul, _"Don't forget to call!"_ He just smiled and walked with his friend.

"May! This is exciting!" Dawn jumped up and down.

"What do I do?" May asked. She was worried that this might've been a joke.

"You guys are definitely going to talk! I can feel it in my bones! So no need to worry!" Dawn said as she hugged her friend.

* * *

Everyone was going back home to Lilycove. Little did they know that they were all going to be on the same plane.

May saw Drew in the Slateport airport, but she didn't know what to do, so she just ignored it. Drew was the only one in the group to see her get her ticket, but he didn't decide to do anything about it. He could be such a coward at times. And May was the only one to make him feel like that.

"I have..34A." Drew said as they got their tickets and boarded.

"Nice bra size. I got 33A." Gary said jokingly.

"33B!" Ash said high-fiving his friend.

"You guys. I got 36A. How?!" Kenny asked. He was a little discouraged he wouldn't be able to sit by his friends.

"Just ask whoever Drew is sitting next to to move." Gary said. Drew just laughed at how Kenny was whining.

The guys got on the plane and Kenny got on first to see who was sitting in 34B, "Excuse me-" he started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Ken?" Ash asked as he was following him. He looked in the seat, "I don't think you should switch seats."

"Why are you guys laughing? Who am I sitting by?" Drew asked as he went up to his seat. He tried to smile secretly, but it was obvious that he was happy. It was May. She was staring out the window and she had headphones in. May didn't see them just standing there staring at her.

"Take your seat lover boy!" Gary said jokingly as he put his bag in the overhead. Ash went and sat at the window seat and Kenny went two seats back and checked his phone before he had to turn it off.

Drew sat by May. She turned and glanced at the guy sitting by her. But when she thought it was Drew she did a double take.

"Drew?!" May asked loudly. Drew could hear Gary and Ash just trying to hold in laughter. He didn't understand what was so funny.

"May. Glad you get to sit by me?" Drew asked flicking his hair.

"Oh wow, just lovely." May said as she had to put her iPod away.

A few minutes after they got off the ground, May still seemed to avoid Drew. She didn't know why, it was like routine for her now. She needed to talk to him.

"We need to talk-" May and Drew said in unison. They both laughed.

"That was weird, "May said, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure we're going to talk about the same thing, so how about I go first?" Drew asked.

"Go ahead, grasshead." May said gesturing to him.

"What's going on with us? Why are you avoiding me?" Drew asked.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." May said quickly.

"I want to know." Drew said looking into her deep blue eyes. He loved those eyes.

"You hid me. All those months ago, you would just talk to me in private. And when I asked to talk, you wouldn't talk to me. So, I just forgot about it. I'm not really avoiding you anymore, if you care." May looked around so she didn't have to see his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Drew just said flatly.

"Thanks for the flowers." May said changing the topic.

"Thanks for rejecting me at that party.." Drew said pretending to be sad.

May smiled, "Oh shut up. I'm sorry for that. It's just, Lyra. I haven't talked to her in forever. I guess it'd be okay now. You know, how long could she be mad for?"

"She could be mad at someone until the day she dies," Drew said trying to be funny, but it seemed like May was really interested, "I'm pretty sure you know that she was mad that I didn't like her back. Maybe she's just jealous of you."

"What's there to be jealous of?" May laughed again.

"That she doesn't have deep blue eyes and brunette hair." Drew said. He couldn't get himself to look anywhere else but at May's eyes. He saw her blush and that made him smile.

"What you said back at that party, how I make you happy, do I still make you feel like that? Even after I've ignored you for so long?" May asked.

"May Maple, I would wait forever for you." Drew said. He heard Gary and Ash try and secretly say,_ "awh."_

May smiled, "So, we're okay now?"

"We're okay." Drew replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I would like to know if I should continue this, or just stop there. If I stop there, I'll add a kiss, but if I continue, there is going to be a plot twist! *gasps*. (I have the plot for a few more chapters, but this just feels too cute to me. And I don't know what to do. hah. ;p) So, I'd like a review. Let me know if you enjoyed this!** (:  
_* "Tease it" Gavin Free from Achievement Hunter reference. (I don't know if you guys really wanted to know that, that's just what I was thinking about when I wrote it. lol.)_


	9. We're Not Together

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. But I read my previous chapters and those are mainly focused on Drew. These next chapters will probably be about May or something like that. Sorry for the long update. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"May! It's time for school." Her mom said knocking on her door. May looked at her phone to check the time and it was 7:00 am. She took a shower last night so she just got out of bed and found a piar of jeans and a hoodie. May thought about wearing something nice, since it was the time everyone came back from break, but she didn't feel like dressing up. She walked downstairs.

"May! Wait up!" Max yelled as he was coming out of his room the same time as May.

"What's up, kid?" May asked.

"What should I give Molly for our 3 month anniversary this weekend?" Max asked. He looked a bit shy asking his older sister this question, but he really wanted to know.

"Molly must mean a lot to you, huh? What does she like? OH! I got it! When she would come over didn't she talk about some show about space and time? Get her something that has to do with that!" May said, she seemed happy to help her brother even this early in the morning.

"Professor Who? Okay, I'll get her giant stuffed pokeball." Max said thinking of his options. The siblings continued walking down the stairs and talked about the weekend.

"May! There's a new employee starting today, I'd like for you to show him what to do." Mrs. Maple said when she saw her daughter.  
"Oh, who?" May asked as she was trying to find the bagels.

"His name's Wally. He's from Petalburg, just like us, so of course I had to give him the job!" Mrs. Maple said enthusiastically. May laughed at her mother's statement and ate her breakfast. After that, May left and walked to Lilycove High School.

* * *

"Oh my Arceus! What did you do over break?", "I missed you so much!", and even some "I totally got it in," were being said as May walking into the building. She laughed to herself about what she heard and found her locker. May saw Misty, Lyra, and Brendan talking. Lyra looked at her, but it seemed like she didn't care about what May did.

_"I'm so fed up with this."_ May thought as Lyra glanced at her. She was planning on doing something about her old friend during that lunch period.

Drew passed May at her locker. He was with his friends and they saw Drew look at May.

"You gonna do something?" Gray asked. He was next to Drew so it was easier for him to talk to him.

"About May? We're okay. And I'll still wait for her. When she's ready, she's ready. But that doesn't mean I won't get over her. Besides, there are plenty of new fish in the Drew Sea." Drew was checking out a few of the new girls that he walked by.

Gary sighed and looked at his friends. He wasn't going to fight with him about May anymore, it's his life. Kenny and Ash looked at eachother, they were concerned, but if that was what Drew was thinking, it's not like they could've stopped him.

Gary and Kenny had first hour together. They agreed to ask May and Drew what happened between them from the duration of Sunday afternoon and that day. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet and they were acting weird.

"Ugh! It feels like these are my parents and they're too stubborn to get together, but it's obvious they belong to one another!" Gary said while they were talking about Drew and May.

"Just like Ross and Rachel from Friends!" Kenny said as he was trying to find something to relate to.

"I mean, really, what the hell are you watching when we don't hang out?" Gary teased his strange friend.

"You should give these shows a chance, dude! I've been watching them with Zoey, like they're great!" Kenny said talking about his girlfriend. They were a perfect match. They liked the same things, and they both had red hair.

After first hour, Gary and Drew had the same class and Kenny and May had the same class.

"What's the deal with you and Drew?" Kenny asked sitting besides May. In the spot Brendan usually sits.

"Hi Kenny." May said trying to avoid him, she was a bit weird to him, or at least weirder than Gary and Ash.

"So, what is it?" Kenny asked.

"Me and Drew? It's nothing. We're all good now." May said. She saw Brendan walk through the door and gave him a_ 'help me'_ look. He rushed over.

"Oh come on! You guys need to get together!" Kenny said frustratingly as he got up so Brendan could take his seat.

"Sorry Ken, we're not together." May said. She seemed a little discouraged, but it was what is was.

Gary was in his usual spot next to Drew in the back of their health class. They were watching a movie and Gary and Drew were texting back and fourth.

"So Drew, what's the deal with you and May? Yesterday you guys were practically as close as bread and today it's like you guys are different sandwiches!" Gary texted.

"What's with the bread? lol." Drew replies.

"That's not the point! What happened?" Gary asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Literally." Drew said hoping his friend wouldn't question him any further.

"Okay, sure." Gary said. He stopped texting Drew, but he noticed Drew was still texting someone else.

* * *

Drew and his friends go to the diner after school, like usual.

"Hey guys, welcome to Maple's!" Max said giving them the menus.

"Oh Max, you're back on menu duty! How's it going little buddy?" Ash asked.

"Oh it's going good. Molly has piano practice tonight, and I have free time on my hands, so I figured, why not?" Max said like it was nothing.

"Nice." Ash said giving him a high five. Out of everyone in the group, Ash was the most enthusiastic about kids, and he wasn't as weird and sort of creepy as Kenny was. Ash was really the most normal. Considering Drew was kinda mean, Gary was audacious, and Kenny was just strange.

The gang sits at their normal table and notice that they have Ruby yet again.

"You guys want the usual?" Ruby asked as her perky self, chewing gum on the job. Mrs. Maple really hated that, so Ruby tried to do it in secret.

"When's May coming back to our table?" Gary asked, "No offense."

"None taken, May comes back when she wants to. She's helping the newbie out right now, " Ruby said pointing to May, she was laughing and showing the new kid how to work the register, "I'll be right back."

"Wally. No it's this one!" May laughed pointing the the button with milkshake on it.

"But what if they order something like, sundae on milkshake? Would I go to ice cream or milkshake?" Wally asked. He was laughing with May considering all the crazy ideas he's thought of.

"Well, they can't order that, unless we put it on the menu, it's not happening." May said trying to keep a serious face.

Wally looked for a sticky note and a pen. He put four sticky notes together and wrote in big letters, "SPECIAL TODAY. AND ONLY TODAY. SUNDAE AND MILKSHAKE COMBINED. ORDER IT."

May laughed while Wally was trying to put the group of post it's on the wall, "You sure are a strange one Wally."

Wally looked at her. He looked serious, "Hey man! Don't you be givin' me that." he couldn't keep his straight face and the two burst out laughing again.

"May! Wally! Get to work!" Mrs. Maple yelled from the kitchen. They stiffed there laughter and May continued teaching Wally how to use the register.

Ruby got to the counter. That's how they got the food, over the counter, "Hey May. Drew's friends were asking about you again."

May sighed and nodded. Wally noticed her expression change when she heard the news, "Why so glum, chum?"

"It's just the grasshead over there," May pointed to Drew, "Boys in general. They're just, oh Arecus help them."

Wally smiled at what May said, "So, you and the grasshead dating?"

"Nah. That's what makes it so complicated." May said.

"Not all boys are complicated Ms. May." Wally said pointing at himself.

May smiled, "Thanks Wally."

"For what?" Wally asked, he raised an eyebrow because he really didn't know what she was thanking him for.

"For making me laugh. You know, I haven't laughed this much in like, over a year." May said. She remembered her Petalburg adventures and how she would laugh all the time, and now she barely laughed at all.

"Maybe it's my Petalburg scent." Wally said trying to be seductive.

"Maybe it is." May said winking back. He was a funny guy, and a good friend to her so far. She hoped they would hang out and talk after school so that he would consider them friends, too. May was just lacking in the friend department, her only friend being Brendan, but he usually had other things to do.

A few minutes later, Drew and friends went to pay. Wally was the one getting their money, and he could feel the tension in the air.

"You new here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, first day. And May here is helping me out." Wally said. Drew was sure he tried to make him feel weird, and it worked.

"Hey May." Drew said awkwardly.

"Drew." May said nodding at him.

Gary watched them and sighed. _"I am not going to interfere. I am not going to interfere. I am not going to interfere,_" he thought to himself.

"Have a nice day!" Wally said putting up two fingers in a salute. Drew ad his friends walked out, but could hear May and Wally laugh again.

"Wow. That was tense." Wally said.

"Yeah. It's just whatever." May said, she went to get a windex and a towel to sponge the empty tables.

* * *

The diner closed at 8:30 and May and Wally stayed for a while to clean up.

"So, why'd you move here?" May asked. They were both washing down a few tables.

"Oh. This place has the best doctors. I have health issues." Wally said.

"Sorry to hear." May said sympathetically.

"It's all good, it hasn't been as bad when I got here. That's a plus. And getting a job at a nice place is even better!" Wally said trying to look at the bright side of things.

"Oh yeah! You're from Petalburg, too, right? Do you know my dad?" May asked.

"Norman Maple? Who doesn't know your dad?" Wally asked laughing, "He helped me get my first pokemon a few years ago. And I would visit the gym a few times and he'd always talk about you or his wife or Max."

May smiled, thinking about her dad doing that, "That's nice of him. What school do you go to? I didn't see you around at Lilycove High."

"I would've gone to that school, but my house is just at the boundary of different schools. I go to Sidney Gray High." Wally explains.

"Ooh, that's by the Safari Zone, right? Yeah, the kids at Lilycove High mainly live here in the city." May said.

"Yes, ma'am. I love living by the Safari Zone, stray pokemon come out once and a while and play." Wally says happily. May smiled and they continued to talk until everyone left, which was about nine o'clock.

* * *

It was lunch the next day. May noticed Brendan wasn't at school that day, so she didn't have a place to sit. She wasn't going to sit in the hallway by her locker by herself again. May saw Drew and thought that was an option, but there must be other people she could sit by. Then, she saw Misty and Lyra. They were laughing, and looking like what her and Dawn were like in Petalburg. She missed that, and didn't know whether she said try and be their friends again, or just leave it be. She decided to walk up to there table and talk to them.

May just stood there for a second. Lyra looked at her weird, "May? What are you doing?"

"Oh. Uh. Hey guys, I know we haven't talked because of that little disagreement but-" May started.

"Little disagreement?" Lyra scoffed. Misty didn't want to be a part of this, and at that moment, she felt like it was unfair that she just let May go all those months and felt bad.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." May said. Lyra couldn't tell if May was being sincere or just sorry to say she said sorry. Lyra ignored her and kept talking to Misty.

"So, about history, you know that sub.." Lyra kept talking and left May standing there. She looked so defeated, and Misty couldn't help but feel bad, but she wasn't going to oppose her best friend since kindergarten.

Drew watched that whole scene but ignored it. Until he saw May's face. She looked pretty sad. She looked around the lunch room and saw Drew look at her. May half smiled at him and he smirked.

"Hey guys, would it be alright if May sat with us today?" Drew asked.

"Sure, " was heard around the table. May was walking by and Drew stopped her. He patted the seat next to him. May looked at him weirdly.

"It means sit here, sunshine." Drew said. He referring to the name he called her when they first met. That made her smile and the others laughed at how he had to flat out say it.

Misty and Lyra saw May sit at the cool table, "What is she doing there?" Lyra asked.

"Looks like she's found a place to sit." Misty said pointing out the obvious.

"No shit. But why them? Especially Drew? Why does she have to go and be friends with Drew?" Lyra asked.

"Ly, she hadn't talked to Drew ever since you guys got in that argument. Obviously, since you won't accept her apology, she's gonna do something about it!" Misty said trying to reason with her.

"Well, then she isn't a good friend." Lyra said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"You guys hadn't been friends in over three months, I don't see why you're going to say that. But okay." Misty said. Lyra kept her arms crossed.

* * *

"So, you guys together_ noooowww_?" Kenny asked.

May and Drew looked at eachother. They didn't know what they were, so they both said, "Just friends."

Kenny sighed in frustration and continued to eat.

Drew sees a girl walk into the lunchroom. May saw him watch her. She wondered if Drew would look at her that way sometimes.  
"I'll be right back!" Drew said as he went to walk up to the girl.

May sat there awkwardly and his friends looked at the reason why he got up from the table.

"Oh hey! That's Brianna!" Kenny said as he noticed the girl Drew went to talk to.

"Who's Brianna?" May asked, curiously.

"She's this girl that had a crush on Drew. She's in my art class. Hot damn she's changed over break." Kenny said checking her out.

May watched as Drew's face lit up talking to Brianna. The guys at the table had little inside jokes with eachother, and May didn't have anyone to talk to. She was so alone, so she took out her ipod. Music was the only thing keeping her sane at that moment. May felt strange. This feeling of abandonment was new to her, and she didn't like it. What was she going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review. (:**


	10. Drew's Girl

"May! You need to clean table 3!" Her mother said from the kitchen of the diner. May was already on her way and was annoyed that her mother had to remind her again. Wally gave May a," don't worry about it," look and went to table 3 for her. May smiled at him. It was almost the end of the school year and May was already stressed out to the max. Wally wasn't too worried about exams because he was confident in his ability to get good grades, a part of her personality she was lacking in.

May went to the next table to take their orders. That's when she noticed Drew and Brianna walk through the door. She sighed, but in her heart she knew something was off. She tried to get the orders with a smile, but when she saw Drew on her way to get the orders to the kitchen she frowned.

"I'm guessing you saw Drew and that girl over there?" Wally asked as he was waiting to get food for someone else.

May tried to give him her best smile too, "Yeah, can you tell I'm bummed?"

Wally nodded, "When was the last time you guys have talked? Like a month ago? What's it matter now?"

"It was actually like two weeks ago," May said correcting him, "I don't understand why I can't get him out of my head."

"Maybe you love him," Wally said. He started to laugh, which made May start to laugh and feel better, too, "Sorry, couldn't say it with a straight face."

That made May wonder if she actually did, but ignored it. She thought it was too outrageous Wally got his food and passed Ruby to the tables. Ruby stopped him, "May talk to you about Drew over there?"

"She totally loves him." Wally said walking past her again.

"Realize the facts!" Ruby raised her voice so he could hear. That made Wally laugh. May could hear that and thought they would be a cute couple. She could see it happening.

_An hour later..._

It was eight-thirty, closing time. The only people left in the diner were Drew and Brianna.

"May, you know, you're going to have to face your fears sometime." Her mother said cleaning up the counter.

"What are you talking about?" May asked as she leaned on that counter top.

Her mother pushed her arms off so May had to stand up straight, "Go tell Drew and his girl to leave, please."

May rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever. It's not a fear," she walked over to them, and she realized she had lied to her mom.

May noticed that Drew and Brianna were holding hands, she was disgusted and didn't know why, "Hey love birds! It's time for you guys to go, so how about you go and make out somewhere else?"

Drew could tell that she was a bit pissed off by the sarcasm in her voice, he smirked, "Hey Bri, let's go back to my place."

Drew and Brianna stood up, they were still holding hands and on his way out, he saw May roll her eyes at them and start laughing and talking with Wally. He wondered whether she was really mad at him, or jealous. Drew was aiming for jealousy, since nothing else he did seemed to work. Seeing May and Wally made him jealous. With the smile on his face having his arm around Brianna, you couldn't tell that he was hurt.

* * *

A few days go by and Brianna and Drew are still dating, May is still have a few problems, and Gary and Ash are still secretly wanting Drew to realize he loves May.

May was sitting alone during lunch that day. Brendan had to take a test during lunch, and Lyra and Misty still didn't want anything to do with her at the moment. The hallways had to be cleared for testing, so May couldn't go eat out there. The only alternative was the lunch room. Drew and Brianna started to sit together during lunch that day. They would act cute together and Kenny thought it was too cute.

"You guys are like the cutest thing!" Kenny said dramatically. Brianna blushed and Drew just smiled.

"Seriously man, you're gay." Gary said, eating his fries. Kenny just pushed him and they laughed it off. It was funny since Kenny had a girlfriend and Gary didn't.

Ash looked at Gary. Gary noticed and knew what he was going to do, "Hey, Gar. We going to hang out later?"

"Fo'sho." Gary said. The two friends laughed.

"Hey Bri, can we go to the diner today?" Drew asked. His arm was around her so he could look back and she wouldn't notice. He was looking at May when he asked that. She looked so sad, but she had her headphones in, so she was probably okay.

"Drew! We've been there everyday. When are we go other places? Like that cute little restaurant next to the museum." Brianna asked.

"It's just a little thing of mine going to Maple's." Drew explained. Gary and Ash looked at each other again, since he knew that Drew was probably always just going to Maple's to see May.

"Fine, I won't change your routine." Brianna said sighing. She was tired of going to the same place everyday, but if it was what Drew wanted, then she wanted it too.

The bell rang and lunch was over. Brianna, Gary, and Ash were walking to Pokemon History together. They noticed that May was in that class, too. She was usually the quiet one in that class. Brianna sat away from Gary and Ash, and they were coming up with a plan.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Gary asked.

"I got it! You know, how Drew and May have last hour together? The one class they don't have with anyone else in our little group?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and?" Gary asked.

"I bet they probably pass notes, or text. Or something in that class. _Recently._" Ash said, he emphasized the last word.

"And?" Gary asked. He still didn't understand what Ash was trying to say.

"We get the notes or screen cap the texts and give them to Brianna." Ash said like he was a genius.

"What's that going to prove?" Gary asked.

"Maybe Brianna will get mad at Drew for talking to another girl!" Ash said excitedly.

"Okay, when are we going to do this?" Gary asked.

"Let's go over to Drew's later today while he's gone. I'm sure his sister will let us in." Ash said reassuringly.

"If you say so!" Gary said like he still wasn't sure about this little plan.

* * *

The next day, before history class, Gary and Ash put the notes on Brianna's desk. The two boys went to Drew's that last night while he was out with Brianna at the diner. Drew's sister, Yuki, let them in. She had a little crush on Gary, so that helped, and she didn't like Brianna.  
May was sitting in her usual spot, listening to music before the tardy bell rang. Gary and Ash went in before Brianna and we just waiting. Then she finally came in. The red headed storm.

At first she sat down and took a glance at them, then she swa what they were. She read them. Gary and Ash took about 5 out of the 100 notes May and Drew passed. Drew had a lot, and May probably had more with her. Seems like they actually did talk even when they didn't show it.

_"'Hey May.' 'Hey Drew.' 'You look nice today.' 'Hah, thanks dude.' 'Do you want to hang out later?' Sorry, diner then Brendan's tutoring session.' 'Aw. Why didn't you let me tutor you?' 'Cause you suck. ;)' 'Sure Ms. C's and D's.' 'And proud of it!'"_ Brianna read the first note. She could tell the flirtation going on. She continued, _"'Drew!' 'What?' 'I'm so exicted!' Why?' 'I'm going to the Contest Hall tonight to see Solidad v. Harley.' 'Can I come?' 'Do you have a ticket?' 'No. Do I need one?' 'I had to buy one. So would probably need one.' 'My parents could probably do something about it. It's like two good things in one.' 'What a charmer. ;D'"_ Brianna couldn't continue reading them. She didn't know whether to be mad at Drew or May. She wanted the answers to these questions, so she got up calmly and went up to May. She tossed the notes on her desk, "What're these?"

May took her headphones off and looked at them, "Notes?"

"Yeah they're notes. Between you and my boyfriend! Get it? He's mine, so I'd appreciate if you'd stop flirting with him when I'm not around." Brianna said, getting all up ni May's face.

May sat back in her seat and laughed, "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't jump to conclusions, "May was mocking her and laughing at the same time. She saw Gary and Ash laugh from the other side of the room too, "How did you get these?"

"It's not how I got them, it's why you seem to be flirting with my boyfriend in these." Brianna said. The tardy bell rang, but she didn't care. She was more mad at May.

"Why do you think I'd be flirting with him?" May asked now back to serious.

"Because I've been told things okay?" Brianna asked. She sat in the seat in front of May so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"And why do you believe them?" May asked again.

"Because, I went on a little search about you. Checked your facebook, and people seem to really enjoy you! Especially you're little boyfriends from Petalburg! And oh wow, you must've been a little whore!" Brianna said out loud.

May laughed again, _"Ooookay."_ she sat back in her chair and ignored whatever came out of Brianna's mouth next.

Gary and Ash were just sitting there wondering what May and Brianna were going to do next. Apparently they just stopped talking, but Brianna still didn't really like May.

"So what just happened?" Ash asked his friend.

"Did Brianna just confront May or something?" Gary asked as he was as equally confused as Ash.

"I have no idea." Ash said. The two sighed and the class had officially started.

* * *

After school, May was talking to her mother.

"May, if you worked weekend shifts, what am I supposed to do?" Her mother asked as it was a slow day.

"I don't know, but mom, please, I really need it." May pleaded.

"Is it because you don't want to see that Drew boy everyday?" Mrs. Maple asked, raising an eyebrow. May nodded and Mrs. Maple cold tell she was kind of hurt, "Okay, fine."

Mrs. Maple went to the back room and brought out a sign, "I'd never thought I'd use this!" May laughed as she put up the 'Help Wanted' sign on the window.

Kenny was walking by the diner on his way to his house. Kenny just realized there was an alternative way to his house the other day when Ash told him and he decided to use that way that day. He saw the sign and went inside. Drew and Brianna didn't go there that day. Brianna had apparently taken the reigns on that relationship.

"Hey Mrs. Maple! Can I work here?" Kenny asked going up to the counter.

Mrs. Maple laughed, "Do you have a resume?"

"No, but I worked at Mr. Simmons Sports Store one summer!" Kenny said happily.

"Sorry sweetie, that doesn't count." Mrs. Maple said as she saw more people walk through the door.

May didn't have to finish her shift that day so she sat in her booth and listened to music. She saw that Kenny left and Misty and Lyra were walking by. She improvised on what she wanted to do next and ran out of the diner to catch up with them.

"Misty! Lyra! Wait!" May said.

Misty stopped and forced Lyra stopped, too, "Yeah May?" Misty asked.

May stopped in front of them, "You guys, you know, I am really sorry for what I did. I just, want you guys to forgive me."

"I forgive you." Misty said quickly.

Lyra had to pause for a moment and re-thought her ideas about May. Maybe she wasn't so bad, "I forgive you too. And I'm sorry that we didn't talk for such a long time over something stupid. Missed our friendship, I guess."

May and Misty smiled. Misty put her arms out, "Let's hug it out guys!"

Everyone hugged and suddnely things were better. There were going ot have a great time being friends again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update, it was exam time at school, and now it's finally over! Woo-hoo! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review! (:**


	11. End of the Year

"Hey Ledians! Are you guys ready for the end of the year dance coming up? This year's theme is..DRUMROLL PLEASE MS. FINNIGAN...Masquerade! So yes, you'd probably need a mask. Buy tickets all week in front of the theatre, we'll see you there!" said the principal. He was pretty excited that he wouldn't have to see anymore students for another summer. That's why he's always so happy at the end of the school year.

"So, you excited?" Misty asked Lyra at the lunch table. May was sitting next to Brendan at the lunch table when they were hearing the news about the dance.

"Eh, a little. I hope this one guy asks me. He's in my math class. Ethan." Lyra says sheepishly. She started to get feelings for this guy after last week when they had to be partners for this math project.

"Aw, I hope he does!" Misty says happily cheering her friend on, "What about you May? Anyone in particular?"

Brendan looked at Misty, he didn't want to hear what May had to say if it wasn't his name. Misty just smirked at her friend and waiting for May's response.

"If anyone asked me, I'd say yes." May said, brushing it off. In her heart, she wanted Drew to ask her, but he wasn't going to, since he had Brianna.

Misty coughed and looked at Brendan. She was signaling him to ask May now.

"Oh heh, May. What if I asked you?" Brendan asked. Lyra laughed at how he said that.

But May smiled, "What did I just say? I'd say yes."

"Okay, good to know..." Brendan said trailing off, he was a bit awkward. Misty face palmed herself and wondered why Brendan didn't just ask her.

Ash suddenly was at their table, "Hey Misty."

Misty looked at him, "Oh, hey Ketchup."

Ash laughed at the nickname she gave him a few weeks ago, "So, uh, do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Misty blushed and Lyra hit her at how excited she was, "Yeah dude."

Ash smiled and Misty got up to hug him, "Well, uh, I'll text you later."

"Okay," Misty said waving as he was leaving to get back to his friends. Misty sat down and tried not to scream, "Oh my god! Ash just asked me to the dance!"  
"Congratulations." Brendan said blankly, he was still thinking of a cute way to ask May to the dance.

"We need to go dress shopping on Thursday. It's mandatory girl time!" Lyra said, she was excited, even when she didn't have a date yet.

Drew watched as he friend came back to the table, smile on his face and swag in his walk.

"Successful?" Drew asked. He had his arm around his girlfriend at the moment.

"Yeah! I am so excited for this dance now!" Ash said, he began to eat more and more because that's what he'd do when he was excited.

Drew looked at his girlfriend, and thought, "Maybe I am over May. Finally. Geez."

Brianna smiled and nudged him, "So, have anything to ask me?"

"Ah yes! Brianna, will you go to the dance with me?" Drew said, his thoughts had drifted for a moment.

"Of course!" Brianna said happily.

The gang were as happy as fiddles and Gary noticed that he was the only one without a date at the moment. Coincidentally, his mom called him at that moment.

"Hey ma." Gary said trying to hush up his friends.

"Hey! Do you remember Leaf? Back in Pallet? She's coming over, apparently she really wants to see you before she has to go to the Unova region next month, " his mom said.

Gary grinned, "Okay, that's cool. When is she coming?"

"On Wednesday, she's going to be here until she has to leave, so..yeah," Mrs. Oak said drifting off since she didn't know what to say next.

"Kay. Thanks for callin', bye!" Gary said hanging up, "Guess who's getting a date on Wednesday!"

"You?" Kenny asked like it was obvious.

"Thanks for ruining my game redhead." Gary said flicking a pea at him. They were close to starting a food fight, but stopped before they got in trouble or else they wouldn't be able to go to the dance.

* * *

Since May didn't have to work on the weekdays anymore, she would come to the diner for fun and cause a hard time for her friends there. May would see Drew and Brianna there everyday, too. It pained her to see them, but if that's who he's happy with she understood.

"May?" she heard someone ask through her headphones. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Brendan, what's up?" May asked.

Brendan looked down at the table and made May look at what he had put on it. When she saw it she had the biggest smile on her face.

"You got me a signed shirt from Harley and Solidad? And flowers? Ah, how nice!" May said looking at the shirt. When she went to examine it, a note fell out.

_"Will you go to the dance with me?"_ she read out loud. May looked at Brendan, who was shaking at how nervous he was for that question and she laughed, "Of course I'll go to the dance with you.

May got out of her seat and hugged her date, "Great! Well, just tell me what you're going to wear and I'll match with you!" Brendan said happily as he had to leave again for a end of the year project he had to finish.

"Okay, call me later!" May said waving at him. She noticed Drew watched her, and it made her feel weird. Like she cared too much of what Drew might've thought to wave at him any longer.

May went to the counter to see Wally on his break, "Wally, my man!"

"May, my lady!" Wally said saying the nicknames they gave to each other. They've gotten pretty close the past month and May feels like she could tell him anything.

"So, Brendan asked me to the dance..." May said awkwardly.

Wally didn't look surprised, "He's the kid with the white hair, am I correct?"

May nodded, "It's his cap. He has raven colored hair."

Wally laughed, "Well, it took him long enough. You know, he only comes to the diner to see you, he doesn't order any food or talk to any other staff here. It seems like he's liked you for some time."

May looked shocked, "What?"

"I'm a boy, I know how they think and how they look when they like a girl. He has that look. And to be honest, he's not the only one in here who has that look about you." Wally said trying to be sneaky and point to Drew without him noticing.

"They're just my friends, and I'm a girl, and I know how a girl looks when they like a guy, and there's a person in here that has that look about you." May said sneakily pointing to Ruby.

"Oh, shut up." Wally said pushing May away with the hand that wasn't holding food. During his break, he always eats, so it's not like this is a surprise.

May just laughs and tells her mom that she's headed home. Her mom said okay and she passes Drew on the way out the door. Drew was watching her leave, too and hoped his girlfriend didn't have anything to say about it. But it was too late.

"Drew! What are you doing?" Brianna asked snapping in his face.

"I'm observing." Drew said trying to be smart.

"Observing another girl's ass?" Brianna asked loudly.

Drew coughed to make it less awkward, "No. Observing the things around me, what if there was a bug on her butt?"

"Haha. Very funny." Brianna said getting up, she ran out the door. She was so tired of May, and why she was just always around. Drew would always want to see May and not her and she was fed up.

Drew waited a few seconds to chase Brianna. He didn't know whether he should've and make up with her, or not and chase May instead. He decided not to mess up what he already had, "Bri! Wait!"

* * *

"Hey! I'm home!" Gary said as he went inside. He was a very excited brunette at that moment.

"Gary? Is that you?" asked the almost unfamiliar voice.

Gary rushed to the room where he heard the voice coming from, "Leaf!"

The long haired girl looked at the boy, "Gary! I can't believe you remember me!"

They hugged, "How could I forget a pretty face like yours?"

Leaf blushed, "Aw Gar. What a handsome charmer you've become."

* * *

"I asked her to the dance. What do I do now?" Brendan asked one of his friends at the library while they were trying to do last minute research on a project.

His friend, Landon, looked up from what he was doing to have a serious talk with him, "Are you planning to do the deed? You sly dog."

Brendan laughed, "No. I just don't know how I should tell her I love her."

"Just take her away from the dance scene, like, take her into the hallway for a while. And just let it go." Landon said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not even going," Brendan said pouting at the thought of his friend giving him awful advice.

"I'll go if I get to watch you profess your love," Landon said laughing.

"Shut up. I mean, seriously, what do I do?" Brendan asked. He wanted this conversation to be serious and he didn't know why he was even asking a guy that hasn't been on a date ever before.

"You just let what happens, happen. Just tell her and see if she likes you back. What's the problem with it?" Landon asked.

"What if she doesn't?" Brendan asked.

"Now that's a whole 'nother story and we don't have time to talk about it. Let's get to work, and maybe you'll think of it while working," Landon said getting straight to the books.

* * *

The day before the dance, the girls went to buy dresses together at, "Tommy's Boutique," in the Lilycove Galleria.

"What would match my skin tone?" Misty asked the worker. The worker looked at her and then looked at the dresses.

"A shade a blue. Definitely blue," the worker said. Misty smiled since she knew that it was her favorite color, and she was glad that it would look good on her, too.

Lyra's never seen the girly side of Misty and it surprised her how she was so excited for this, "Hey you guys! What if I rocked like, a dark purple dress and got red highlights?"

Misty and May looked at Lyra with bright eyes, "Do it! You would look so great! No joke," Misty said.

"Yeah, work your stuff girl!" May said holding up a purple dress.

Lyra grabbed it, "Okay, May. What about you? What is your preferred color for this dance?"

"I'm more into a red, sorta pink-ish?" May said unsure. She didn't know what kind of dress she liked, since she doesn't really shop for dresses.

"Okay! Everyone look for blue for Misty, purple for me, and red for May! Let's go!" Lyra said happily. She was actually excited for this.

* * *

"So Gar. Who you going to the dance with?" Kenny asked on the car ride to get their tuxedos.

"Leaf. Remember, the girl I would talk about during spring break?" Gary said as he found a parking spot. They were in the same galleria as May, Misty, and Lyra.

"Do you know what kind of dress she's wearing?" Ash asked.

"Should I?" Gary asked, genuinely confused.

"If you wanna get it in." Ash said jokingly.

Drew saw a hybrid car that looked like Misty's. It was a small sort of blue-ish color that reminded him of the ocean, "Hey Ash, isn't that Misty's car?"

Ash turned and looked as they were all getting out, "Yeah, it looks like it. She told me her and the girls were going dress shopping today, too. Maybe we'll see them."

"Maybe Drew-y boy can see his, 'girl,'" Gary whispered to Kenny.

"Yeah.. " Kenny said trying to remember what the color of his girlfriend's dress was.

* * *

The girls had found a few dresses to try on, and while in the dressing room, they talk about their dates.

"Lyra, who are you going with, again?" May asked.

"Remember that guy, Ethan, I told you about the other day? He asked me this morning! Like wow, he had flowers and chocolates and you know how that can win my heart," Lyra said happily looking at the first dress she tried on.

"How does it look?" Misty asked.

"This one looks great, but I'm going to try on all of them, see which one I like," Lyra explained, "Oh, Misty, how are you and Ash? Are you guys going to date after this?"

Misty laughed, "I would date him if he only had the balls to ask me out!"

"Why don't you just grow some balls instead?" Lyra asked, seriously, not realizing what she said.

The girls laughed, "Well, for one, I'm a girl. And I don't even know if he likes me like that. What if he just asked to have a date?"

"I'm pretty sure he likes you if he's going to ask you to a dance, unless he said, 'but just as friends!'" May explained to her friend in the changing room next door.

"So do you think Brendan likes you, _*that*_ way?" Misty asked her friend.

May had to think about what she said for a minute, "I guess he does.."

"Finally the girl gets it!" Lyra exclaims throwing her clothes in the air.

"What do you mean?" May asked as she was looking at a nice glittery red dress.

"Don't tell him we told you, but he's had a crush on you ever since he met you. Love at first sight, even," Misty said, May started to blush, and it's a good thing that the girls couldn't see her, "But do you like him like that too?"

May thought about Drew for a minute, did she like him? "I might have to friendzone him."

Lyra and Misty sighed, "We knew that was going to happen, is it because you like Drew?"  
May scoffed, "I do NOT like Drew."

Lyra laughed, "I've seen how you guys look at each other in the hallways, before he had that girlfriend of his, you guys were like, in love."

"No we weren't," May said denying everything coming at her.

"If you say so..." Misty said suggestively.

"Anyways, you guys, I have these coupons for the Lavaridge Town Hot Springs, do you wanna join me?" Lyra asked as she was looking at her last dress.

"When?" Misty asked.

"Around July, "Lyra said putting the dress on.

"I'll go, how about you, Mist?" May asked.

"Yeah fo'sho!" Misty said trying to act differently.

"Misty, oh no," Lyra said laughing. The girls laughed with her and were trying on their final dresses and looking at the pictures they took of themselves to which one looked the best on them. They bought the ones that looked fabulous on them and went off to buy matching shoes.

* * *

"Oh hello boys! Are you getting some tuxedo's for the upcoming dance?" asks the owner of the tuxedo shop Drew and his friends are at.

"Yes, Mr. Robbins, did Alana tell you?" Gary asked.

"Of course, my daughter tells me everything..so I know which boys to kill when they break her heart!" Mr. Robbins said pretending to be sweet.

"Well, what are you're guys' pants size? I'll measure your arm length, too." Mr. Robbins said,

"Well, that's the thing. We aren't really sure, so could you measure us?" Ash asked.

"Anything for friends of my little girl!" Mr. Robbins said getting his measurements out. As he was measuring the boys, he asked about there dates.

"Oh, I'm going with my girlfriend, Brianna," Drew said excitedly, "She's the best girlfriend ever. Like when she spends the night, she always wakes up early and makes my breakfast in bed. She tells me who are good influences and who are bad. Like, I know I usually keep this kind of thing to myself, but I love her too much."

Gary laughed and looked at Kenny and Ash, "He is so whipped," The boys agreed.

"You say something, Oak?" Drew asked getting all defensive about his girl.

"Well, yes. You can't expect me not to say something. Did Bri tell you to say that?" Gary asked as he waited for his turn to get measured.

"Well, she told me to brag about her in front of you guys," Drew said shyly.

"Do you honestly love her, too?" Gary asked, as he thought of May. The girl Drew should really be in love with.

Drew looked down at the ground as Mr. Robbins went to get his tuxedo, "I love her to an extent."

"Drew, if you don't love her. Break up with her!" Kenny blurted out. He just really wanted his friend to be happy, and didn't like seeing him being someone who he's not.

"Says the guy who has a fight with his girlfriend every week!" Drew yelled.

Kenny got up and was about to punch him to his senses, but Ash stopped him, "Guys. Fighting won't solve anything. People are people no matter how small."

"Stop quoting Dr. Seuss," Gary said annoyed. Ash laughed because he didn't take that as him being annoyed, since Gary knew where that quote came from, "I just think you're whipped. But don't worry, Hayden, I think a lot of guys are whipped at our school, so don't go and think you're special."

"Wow. You're rude. Do you think Zoey whips me?" Kenny asked.

"Obviously," Gary said joking around. That lightened up the mood and made everyone laugh again.

Mr. Robbins came back with Drew's suit, "Do you need help with the tie, too?"

"Oh, no. Brianna got one for me, but thank you," Drew said politely.

"So, Gary, you're up next, how's your date like?" Mr. Robbins asked.

"She's a childhood friend of mine, and she's wonderful." Gary said trying not to gush about how great he thinks Leaf is.

"And how about you, Ash? I hear from Alana that you're going with Misty. Is that true?" Mr. Robbins asked.

"Yes'sir. The girl of my dreams!" Ash said. He was gushing about how great Misty was.

"What about me, Mr. Robbins? Are you going to ask about my date?" Kenny asked feeling left out.

"Well no, Ken. You've been dating that Zoey of yours for about a million years. I know you're going to take her, " Mr. Robbins said joking around. The guys laughed and Kenny just sat pouting.

Drew couldn't help but think about May at a time like this, but it was just his imagination running wild. He was going with a great girl and he was content with his life. Of course, he wanted his life to be better than just content, and maybe May could make him feel that, but it was almost time for the dance and almost time to have fun.

Ash looked out the window of the shop, "Hey! Look you guys! It's Misty and the girls! I'll be right back!" He ran out of the store.

"That's sweet. How excited he was, " Mr. Robbins thought to himself.

Drew watched as Ash ran up to the girls, who were holding their dresses and more shopping bags. He looked at May. May saw him and quicjly looked away. He saw part of her face getting red. It made him blush a little bit too.  
"Does she like me now?" Drew thought to himself.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I've just been super busy the last month with end of the school things, then during the beginning of June happened at my friends were planning on doing things. And just so much stuff! I've kind of lost my way with this story, too. But I've got my rhythm again, and hopefully I'll be uploading quicker since it's the summertime now and I have loads of free time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a great day!**


	12. Masquerade

"Misty! Get you and your friends over here! We need to take pictures of our darling sister!" Misty's sister, Violet, said.

"Ash?" Misty looked around for her date but him and the guys were no where to be seen.

"Have you seen our dates?" Lyra asked Misty's other sister, Daisy.

"Try the kitchen, I could hear them pigging out," Daisy said trying to clean up around the house.

Misty, Lyra, and May went into the kitchen to find there dates staring at the fridge and Misty's older sister, Lily, guarding it.

"What are you guys doing?" May asked curiously as the boys sat like puppy dogs, except for her date, Brendan, who just looked at May happily.

"Misty! Your sister won't let us eat anything!" Ash said poutingly.

"Well duh, you gentleman are supposed to take these wonderful ladies on a nice date first!" Lily said holding a giant spoon to make the boys back off.

Ash looked worried and turned to Ethan and whispered, "Did you plan a dinner or something?"

Ethan looked just as worried as him, "No, did you?"

Ash shook his head and turned to the other side of him to see Brendan, he was laughing and didn't look as worried as the other boys, "Brendan, did you plan a dinner or anything?"

"Yeah, afterwards, why did you?" Brendan replied as calm as ever.

"Nah, mind if we tag along on your date afterwards with our girls?" Ethan asked as he heard what Brendan had to say.

"Sure, bro code," Brendan said putting out his knuckle.

"Fist bump, I haven't done that in a million years!" Ethan said excitedly. He fist bumped Brendan back. Ash was hesitant since he didn't know if he should hate Brendan or be his friend for the night. After a second of thinking he was about to do it, but Lily, Violet, and Daisy grabbed each of the boys to take pictures with their girls, out in the living room.

"Okay, the first group picture will be without the masks, then a silly face, and then the masks. Now guys, don't ruin this picture!" Daisy said jokingly.

Brendan looked at May, she looked extra beautiful that night. He didn't know how to pose with May. She looked at him and grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. That made him blush, but thankfully she turned before she could see him. He felt that it was going to be a good night.

Ethan looked at what May had done with Brendan and then looked at Ash, who was just as clueless. Misty had done what May had done and just grabbed Ash's hands and put them at her hips. Lyra had done the same thing with the clueless Ethan. OF course they've gone to dances before, but no one has taken more pictures than what Misty's proud sisters would.

"I'm taking two of each, okay? So hold your poses for while," Daisy said trying to get the right angles and the right lighting. She was so excited for her sister.

After all the pictures, the gang hopped into Ash's black Range Rover.

"Nice car, dude, " Ethan said patting Ash on the back.

Ash got in the driver's seat, with Misty in shot-gun, "Thanks, it's my mom's."

* * *

"Okay, we're gonna get a few things straight. This mask, this light pink with feathers on the side, it's mine. And don't get it confused, okay?" Brianna asked as the group was in Gary's cramped convertible.

Gary and Leaf looked at each other weirdly and laughed because they thought Brianna was strange.

"You gonna let her talk to you like that Drew?" Leaf asked from the front.

Drew looked nervously at Brianna who had widened her eyes, "Whatever makes her happy."

"Oi! Stop being such a pussy." Zoey said, she was cramped in the middle of the backseat with Brianna, Drew, and her boyfriend, Kenny.

"Drew can do whatever he wants to do, except talk to other girls. Don't do that," Brianna said pointing at him.

Gary looked at Leaf again and they laughed to themselves.

"Hey Zoe, what if I talked to other girls? Would you be okay with that?" Kenny asked.

"As long as they're not as hot as Megan Fox, then I'm okay with it," Zoey said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ahhh..Megan Fox," Kenny said as his mind went off to another world. Zoey hit him, "I'm kidding. Geez woman."

"Love you," Zoey said trying to act innocent.

Gary brought the car up to the school and saw Ash and his group walking inside. He honked at them, "Hey Ashy-Boy!"

Ash turned around and so did everyone else. They were almost unrecognizable with there masks. Ash frowned, "The point of this mask was to be unnoticeable by bullies from you!"

"Wait for us inside loser!" Gary said driving off.

Ash looked at the group, "Can we wait for them when we get inside?"

"I don't mind if Lyra doesn't mind," Ethan said.

May looked at Brendan sheepishly, "Do we have too?"

"Yeah, we'll just get our group a table, we'll save seats for them too," Brendan said as him and May started walking inside.

"Aw! They're going to ca-noodle!" Misty said cutely.

"Ca-noodle?" Ash asked weirdly.

"It means cuddle up," Misty said jokingly. They gang started walking, and couldn't see Brendan and May anymore since more and more people started coming up between them.

* * *

"Brendan, what about over there? By the bleachers?" May asked holding Brendan's hand, but getting in front of him at the same time.

"Yeah, looks big enough," Brendan said. May giggled, "Not like that!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," May said smiling.

"You know May, you're really great," Brendan said as they got to their seats to wait for the group.

"Thanks Brendan, and you're really nice, I don't see why you don't have a girlfriend yet," May said. After she said that, she remembered what Misty and Lyra told her at the dress shop.

"Oh, hehe. Yeah," Brendan said awkwardly. They looked away from each other and that's when the rest of the gang came up.

"Hey! Look who we found!" Ash said excitedly seeing his friends after a few hours away from them.

"We've already introduced our dates to each other, but May and Brendan these are Leaf, Zoey, and Brianna. Leaf, Zoey, Brianna, here's Brendan and May," Gary said getting out of the way so they could handshake.

May had no problems with Leaf and Zoey, but when she held her hand out for Brianna she didn't take it.

Drew nudged his girlfriend.

"I already know who she is!" Brianna said frustratingly.

"But that doesn't mean you can't be nice to her. C'mon don't do this here," Drew whispered in her ear.

"I can't do what? Tell me. I'd love to hear it!" Brianna yelled.

"You can't shut up! Like, just be nice to May even for this second and stop being a little baby about it! She didn't do anything to you, so suck it up!" Gary yelled. That got Brianna to get quiet and quickly shake hands with May.

"Now let's get to dancing up in this bitch!" Kenny yelled and grabbed his girl to the dance floor.

* * *

"Now all the ladies in the house. Let's get up and have some funnn!" The DJ said as he got out a girls song for the girls to have there own time.

The guys hung back while there dates were out dancing.

"Whatever is said at this table, stays at this table," Gary said mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" Ethan said getting a sip of his drink.

"We're going to play a game of Truth. It's like truth or dare, but without the dares since this is a public setting," Gary explained.

"Let's play!" Ash said excitedly. All of the other guys nodded in agreement.

"Okay, first question. We'll start off with me, then just go with whoever else has a question," Gary kept explaining,"Well, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like your date?"

Gary looked at the person to his left, who was Kenny, "Zoey? Dude. I love her to a million and one."

Next to Kenny was, Ash, "I like Misty at about, hm, an eight? Yeah, eight's an okay number."

Brendan was sitting next to Ash and now he wasn't afraid to say how much he liked May, "I like May at about a nine."

Drew shot a look to Brendan as he said that. He was going to be the last one to answer. Ethan was up next, "Lyra? Dude. Ten outta ten. I'm going to ask her out again after this."

Drew didn't know what to say about Brianna anymore since he didn't exactly know his feelings for her anymore, "Six."

"Damn Drew. Six? And I thought you guys were _so in love_!" Gary said mocking him.

"Very funny, but lately she's been getting on my nerves. And I've been noticing she is just so rude," Drew said sighing.

"Ooh! I got one!" Ash said excitedly, "If you didn't come here with the girl you're with now. Who would you come with?"

"Oh tricky! I'm up first right? I'd go with..you guys know, Lenny Montoya? I'd go with her," Brendan said. Lenny was in Brendan's AP English Class and they were close friends until Lenny started to gain feeling for him. She stopped being his friend for something he couldn't help and he felt really bad about it.

"Oh yeah my turn. If I could, I'd bring Raina Morgansen. She has a helluva great Swampert. I'd love to learn a few tricks from her. If you know what I mean," Ethan said suggestively. It made the guys laugh.

Up next was Drew. He didn't know whether to make Brendan mad by saying his date, or just lie and say someone else. He thought,_ "What happens at this table, stays at this table right?"_ Drew went with his gut, "I guess I'm going to have to say May."

This time, Brendan was the one that shot him a look, "You would've came to this dance with my date?"

Everyone got quiet to see what was going to happen, except for Gary, "Finally! He admits it after a whole you of the chase!"

Drew looked at Gary like he was dumb and then looked at Brendan, "Yeah. She's hot. Why not?"

"She's not just hot. She's a lot of other things, do you not see that?!" Brendan asked furiously.

"Of course I see that! Did you not think I used to like her for this whole year and gave up when she stopped talking to me?! Did you honestly think I went to Maple's everyday for the food?! Are you that dimwitted to think I don't see all these other beautiful things in her?!" Drew yelled.

The girls song was over and was standing near them. A little commotion has occurred, and that side of the gym looked to see what was going on. May and Brianna just watched and didn't know what to say, or do. So they let the boys go on. Watching the show, Gary was just cheering and was ready to say, "I knew it! I told you so!"

The DJ had tried to make the mood less tense, since he heard what was going on, "Okay you guys. Grab your special ladies and get ready to get this mood to slowwww downnnn."

The guys had asked there dates to dance and they all gladly accepted. May and Brendan had found a spot near the center of the gym, and apparently, Drew and Brianna almost found the same spot.

May had rested her head on Brendan's chest as they danced, "What was going on back at the table?"

Brendan just kept dancing and let her rest there, "Nothing, don't worry. It's okay."

May smiled and tried not to think about it, but she heard what Drew had to say. She heard Drew say he knows all of the beautiful things inside of her. That part made her blush. Her and Brendan were pretty intimate and she enjoyed being in his arms. Who did she like more?

"Drew!" Brianna said trying to get his attention. Drew was too busy looking at Brendan and May getting really close to each other.

"Oh, yeah Bri?" Drew said, he was a few inches away from his girlfriend.

"Why don't you want to get closer?" Brianna asked trying to snuggle up to him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Drew said already frustrated at his girlfriend.

"I don't need an apology. It's just you and me now, okay?" Brianna asked for his confirmation.

"Right," Drew said hesitantly. He didn't want it to be just them anymore. He wanted someone else, and he knew it.

* * *

After the song was over, it was Brendan's time to shine, "Hey May, can we talk out in the hallway for a second?"

"Sure Brendan," May said happily. Brendan grabbed her hand and took her out in the hallway.

Drew was watching Brendan and May and went out into the hallway, he didn't know what to think and told Brianna he was going to the restroom.

"What am I going to do now?" Brianna asked her boyfriend.

"I have no clue, I just really need to pee," Drew lied. He rushed to the hallway where Brendan took May. He noticed someone was on the other side of the hallway trying to watch them too and he was snickering to himself.

* * *

"May, you know how much courage it took me to ask you to the dance?" Brendan said starting it off.

"Not really, wouldn't it be really easy? I'm not really that big of a deal," May said not looking him straight in the eye. She tried to keep her mask on for comedic effect, but it didn't work as well as she thought it would.

Brendan grabbed her hands, "This isn't really easy for me, but I..I love you May. So much, and I thought asking you to this dance tonight would make you feel differently than you do about me. The way that I feel about you. Did it work?"

May blushed but suddenly a certain green haired boy came into her head, she remembered everything at once about him. How they'd have such a great time together since they met in the diner that one day up until today and how dashing he looked. May didn't know whether her feelings for Drew were true until this moment. She couldn't tell Brendan she liked him, because she hadn't given up on Drew just yet, "I'm sorry Brendan. I'm sorry I don't feel that way about you, but are we still friends?"

Drew overheard May decline Brendan's love for her and said,_ "yes,"_ in his head. Once he was finished hearing that, he decided to go back to the gym. He needed to think of a way to break up with his girlfriend. And he needed it soon. He passed the other guy that was watching him too and thought, _"Landon Labowski, one of Brendan's friends here for the show. Wow."_

"Yeah, we can still be friends, May. Don't worry," Brendan said pouting a little bit. May kissed him on the cheek, "If I may, is it because of Drew?"

"Sort of. I can't exactly explain it. I'm sorry," May said with her mask still at her face, "Now, let's go have fun. There's half an hour left to this dance and my mom said if we go to the diner afterwards, she'll give you guys a discount. Let's get this party over with, shall we?"

"We shall," Brendan said. This time, they didn't grab each other's hands, it was May in the lead and Brendan watching her and smiling. He still couldn't get May out of his head, but she still seemed happy, and when she's happy, he is too.

* * *

There was fifteen minutes left to the dance and people started to head home early to get to a few after parties. Brianna wanted to go to a party after the dance so she and the girls left to the car for a while. Drew and the guys were still left and so were a few lingering guests.

"Okay Ledians, this is the last dance of the night! We're going to slow it up a bit," the DJ said as he put on another slow song.

Drew got up and went with his gut. His girlfriend wasn't around, and there was only people he barely talked to left in there, this was his chance. His chance to dance with May. He found her next to Lyra and Misty and Brendan and Ethan on the other side of the table, "Hey, you with the blue eyes, wanna dance?"

May instantly blushed and looked at Lyra first, she nodded for the okay. Then May looked at Brendan, even with the pain in his eyes he said it was okay too. Drew made her feel butterflies inside. Even when Brendan wished that it was him, May just felt how she felt. May was still wondering about Drew's girlfriend, "What about Brianna?"

"She's out in the car. One dance won't hurt, c'mon." Drew said practically begging .

"Oh, begging are we? Let's dance," May said taking his hand. They started to dance, and so did a few other couples.

May and Drew held hands, and Drew put his other hand on her hip. "Why don't you get closer? I don't bite."

"But Brianna might, what if she came in here? She'd kill me!" May said trying to get him to stop pulling her in.

"She won't. And if she would, don't worry. I'll protect you," Drew said. He thought that was the right thing to say at the moment. It made May less tense and scoot in a little bit.

"So, how are you and Brianna doing?" May asked out of the blue. She was wondering that since it didn't look like they were having a good time that night.

"Not so good, I honestly don't know how much longer we'll last after school's out. I'm going to break up with her soon," Drew said over May's shoulder since she was as close as she was to Brendan earlier.

She was closer since she started to smile and didn't want Drew to see, "That sucks," she lied.

"You smell really good," Drew said not noticing what he said until afterward.

"Thanks," May said blushing.

"I wish we cold stay like this forever," Drew whispered to himself.

May overheard him, even though she knew he whispered so she wouldn't hear him but she whispered back, "Me too, Drew. Me too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I really liked writing this chapter, and too bad this story is almost over. sadface. There's one more chapter left though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. And how did you think of the ending? Was it cute? I thought it was cute. Don't forget to leave a review! Okay, have a nice day(:**


	13. Summer Again

"Mom, we need to leave in like, NOW, if we're going to pick up Dawn from the docks!" May said in a rush to see her best friend.

"Okay, okay, let's go. It's just like ten minutes away, what's the rush?" May's mother asked.

"What if they get there early since the waters are great at this time of year?" May asked already out the door.

Her mom quickly followed behind her, "Hey Max-he's not home. Oh, he's growing up so fast," Max was at his girlfriend, Molly's 'd been dating for such a long time, but his mom always seems to forget. May's mom got to the car and May was already inside, "Who told you the currents were great at this time of year?"

"The boat captain last year. Remember? When we came over here, he told it over the announcements," May said checking her phone.

"Oh right. How could I have forgotten," her mother said sarcastically. She drove down to the Lilycove docks and just told May she'd wait for her and Dawn in the car while May went and got her.

"Okay, remember, she's staying for the month. Oh, I wish dad would take a vacation and visit us this summer," May said thinking about her dad.

"He's a very busy man, May," her mom said trying to get her discouraged and stop talking about the subject.

"I know, I know," May said as they were getting close to the docks.

As May and her mother drove up to the Lilycove harbour, "Oh my god! I am so excited!"

"I know you are, May," Her mother said trying to find a parking space.

"So, are you coming up there with me?" May asked as she was looking for the closet one to the docks.

"Nah, you're going to be quick, so I'll just wait in the car for you guys, no worries," Her mother said getting the spot.

"No worries? Dawn isn't even here and she's rubbing off on you!" May laughed and got out of the car, "Be right back, mom!"

May's mother sent her a nod of, _"okay,"_ and watched her daughter thinking about how grown up she looks as she walked.

-

_"Are you here yet?!"_ May asked, texting her friend anxiously.

Dawn was close enough to get reception and respond to May's text,_ "I'm close enough to text you back! I'm so excited!"_

May smiled and went to the spot where Dawn's boat would be, _"Mee too!"_

They stopped texting, and May could see the boat in the distance. She couldn't wait! She was seeing her best friend again, she hasn't seen her in four months, and had so much to tell her! What happened at the dance, what Brendan did, and most importantly her feelings towards Drew. Dawn was always happy to hear those things and when May called her that night to tell her, she told May to wait until they saw each other in person so she could see her reactions. They were going to be great, considering the topics.

Dawn was at the front of the boat scoping out for her friend. Dawn saw her wearing her bandana. Since it was the summer time, May wore white short shorts and a red, white, and blue sailor tank top, with her infamous red bandana. Dawn wore a pretty sundress that she got at Forever 21.

Finally, the boat got the the harbour and May got up, from the bench she was sitting at while she was waiting, to greet her friend to Lilycove.  
"Dawn!" May said as she was running up to hug her.

"May! I've missed you so much!" Dawn said as she dropped her things and returned the hug.

"I feel like it's been forever, geez. Oh yeah, cute dress!" May said happily.

"Thanks, and cute shirt, where did you get it?" Dawn said as she picked up her bags and started to walk back to the car with May.

"I got it at this cute little store, Delia's, we should go there while you're over here in Lilycove!" May said as she got some of Dawn's bags, too.

"So, what are we doing today?" Dawn asked happily.

"You want to come to the infamous diner?" May said like it was a scandal to go there.

"Of course, my dear!" Dawn said happily joking around with her friend.

* * *

May and Dawn got dropped off to the diner, since May's mom had errands to run, and they sat in the spot May would usually sit when she wasn't hanging out with anyone.

"So May, what's going on in your life?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Oh come one, tell me what's happening in yours!" May said trying to get some gossip out of her.

"Well, usual Petalburg High shenanigans, but I'm not in any of them, so no need to worry!" Dawn said joking around.

May laughed, "Oh yeah! Are you hungry?"

"Eh, a little bit. Why? Are you going to take my order?" Dawn said jokingly at first, but then she forgot that May actually worked there. Too bad, it was too late by the time May got up and got serious, "You know, I was kidding.."

May brushed her off, "It's okay, it's just for us. I'm not taking anyone else's order. My mom gave me the month off."

"Oh wow, what's your specials today?" Dawn asked looking at an order.

"I suggest, since it's lunch..chicken fingers. They're pretty great, for anytime of the day actually," May said happily.

"Okay, let's get that!" Dawn said pointing at it on the menu.

"You're seeing the master at work here, let me take your menu and I'll be right back," May said taking it from her and acting like the good waitress she was.

May got to the counter and saw Ruby and Wally, "Hey you guys!"

"Oh, hey May! Whatcha up to?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing really, but can I get two orders of chicken fingers for me and my friend?" May asked looking back at Dawn who was just checking her phone.

"Oh! Ruby, guess who you missed came in, you doof!" Wally said jokingly hitting Ruby.

"Sorry May, but you missed her too, stupid!" Ruby said hitting him back.

May laughed, "It's okay, just no violence on the job. Ok?"

They both laughed and nodded that they wouldn't do that again, "Two chicken fingers are coming right up!"

* * *

"Drew! Why do we always have to come here? You know I have problems coming here!" Brianna whinned.

"It's one of the only decent food joints in this town, c'mon. This place is great. And I've been taking you here ever since we've been dating. Let's go," Drew said grabbing her hand and practically dragging her to the diner.

Dawn could see them from the window. She did some checking up on Drew and has seen some pictures of him online. Dawn could tell who he was by his hair. May always called him the grasshead when they were on the phone. She gasped and texted May to get back to there seat.  
May saw the text and saw Drew and Brianna in the corner of her eye and her face got all red. She thought Drew and Brianna were going to break up by the time the dance was over, and it's been a few weeks. May didn't know whether Drew liked her, and was actually being sincere at the dance, or just doing that to spare her feelings. But she couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore, "Hey Dawn, it's Drew isn't it? You saw him?"

Dawn's eyes bugged out, "Yeah! And who is the TRAMP he's with?"

"That's his girlfriend Brianna. Do you want to get to talking about them now? Because I just have so much to spill!" May said anxiously.

"If they sit far enough away, yes spill it. But if they're near us, you can text me. Either way, I need to know now! If he likes you, he needs to tell you! Stop playing you!" Dawn said getting serious.

Dawn was watching as Drew and Brianna walked in. By the look on Brianna's face, she didn't want to be there. Drew always liked going to the diner for May, to get even the slightest glimpse of her.

Ruby was giving May and Dawn her food and saw that Drew had walked in and she had to go to his table, "Hey Drew, usual for yah?"

"Yeah, thanks Ruby," Drew said just looking at May's table. She was with someone he didn't know, and he relaly wanted to know who she was with.

"And you?" Ruby asked rudely. Since May had told her and Wally everything that's been going on, during late nights at the diner, Ruby couldn't help but be mean to someone who's stopping her friend from having love.

"I'll just have what Drew gets," Brianna said handing her the menu.

"Okay, that's 20 jalapenos, anchovies on your cheeseburger, and ketchup in your drink? I gotcha," Ruby said sarcastically and walking away. It made Drew smirk at his girlfriend.

"Drew, do you really order that?" Brianna asked.

"Of course, how else do you think I keep my breathe nice?" Drew said going along with Ruby's joke.

Brianna was nervous as to what Ruby was actually going to give her. Drew smirked and tried to start a regular conversation with his girlfriend, but it didn't seem like she would listen, when suddenly everyone in the diner heard, "OH MY GOD. ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" from May's general area. And truth be told, it was Dawn reacting to what May had texted her. Drew and Brianna were pretty close, so it was safer just to text Dawn what happened.

You could hear May trying to shush her friend but it wouldn't work. Dawn just kept on yelling, "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT? DON'T YOU WANT TO FEEL CONTENT WITH HOW YOU FEEL? I SURE AS HELL KNOW THAT YOU DON'T RIGHT NOW. AND HE NEEDS TO GROW A PAIR AND JUST TELL YOU HOW HE FEELS. I'M SO SORRY FOR YELLING BUT HOLY ARCEUS, HOW DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!"

Dawn didn't approve of how May was handling things, just waiting for Drew to do something. May just let him do whatever he wanted and play her like a violin. Dawn didn't want to see her friend get hurt, and she didn't know what else to do.

"It's not like he's going to tell me if he has a girlfriend.."May said quietly.

"If he did tell you that he was going to break up with her soon, and he isn't, then I don't see what's stopping him when he has a perfectly good girl who's been right in front of him for a year!" Dawn said lowering her voice and calming down.

"Thanks Dawn, but you know. Sometimes people don't o what they say they're going to do," May said angrily.

* * *

Drew and Brianna could hear what Dawn yelled and Brianna had to question him about it, "Geez May and her friend are_ sooo_ loud. Don'tcha think, Drew?"

Drew was just thinking about what Dawn had said. He obviously knew it was about him and he forgot he told her that he'd break up with Brianna.

Brianna hit him, "Drew?!"

He noticed her, "Oh, Brianna. What did you say?"

"May and her friend are loud. Right?" Brianna asked like he was stupid.

"Maybe the volume in here is just too low," Drew said flicking his hair.

"Are you seriously defending them right now?" Brianna asked. Over the time of the dance and now, Brianna and Drew had been going on and off. Usually it was Brianna breaking up with him and then desperately going back to him, and since Drew forgot what he told May at the dance he would get back together with her.

"Well what do you mean by defending?" Drew asked seriously.

Brianna huffed and happily changed the subject, "So, movies tonight, right?"

"Right. Happy anniversary, babe," Drew said sarcastically.

"It would be happy if I knew what you had planned out besides this, you know, coming to the diner with you sometimes, don't you loose the spark that makes you come here?" Brianna asked sensibly.

"I'll never loose it, it's always going to be here, you should've realized that by now," Drew said trying to imply that he was talking about May. Brianna was just as dense as her.

"Sure I have," Brianna said looking at Ruby who was holding there food.

"Drew, here's your usual, and Brianna here is what Drew got," Ruby said as she set the plates down.

"What! I thought you got all of those ridiculous things!" Brianna said dramatically.

"Are you serious? You are do dense," Drew said nodding at Ruby as a thank you and looking at his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Brianna said trying to be cute. Her innocence was what Drew liked about her, no matter how much she got on his nerves.

* * *

After eating lunch at the diner, Dawn and May walked back to the house.

"Where's the little one?" Dawn asked as she sat on the couch.

"At his girlfriend's house. Can you believe it? The little runt having a girlfriend!" May informed her friend.

"He's growing up so fast," Dawn said nostalgically. She remembered the times that she would go over to May's house and you could hear Max and his friends play video games from his room.

"So, what are we doing today?" Dawn asked her friend, her was sitting on the recliner.

"I thought you were going to be tired from your trip so I didn't plan anything today," May said shyly.

"Oh, hehe. No need to worry. Which room am I staying in? I'll unpack for a while then," Dawn said getting her two suitcases and heading up the stairs.

"I'll show you," May said rushing in front of her. They went up the stairs and across the hall from May's room was the guest room, where Dawn was staying, "Need some help?"

"Nah, it's just some quick stuff. No need to worry!" Dawn said pushing away her help. May ending up sitting on the bed and just going through her phone while Dawn was putting away her things.

May saw Drew's name in her phone and decided to be rambunctious and text him. She hasn't had a real deep conversation with Drew ever since the Monday after spring break. Before she did anything, she asked her trusty adviser on boys what to do, "Should I text Drew?"

Dawn continued to pack, "Well, do you feel like talking to him?"

"Well yeah, but what if he's with Brianna?" May asked.

"Who cares? Where's the May I know who didn't?" Dawn asked toughly.

"She's still here! I don't care! I'm going to text him," May said going to Drew's number for the text, "But what should I say?"

"What do you feel like talking about?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Want to hang out with him later? I could ask if he could bring his his friends, too and it could be like, a thing," May said trying to explain that she wanted to see him without the cling-on, Brianna.

"Sure. It's not like you had anything planned for me today," Dawn said jokingly.

May laughed and texted the grasshead,_ "Hey. You wanna do something later?"_

* * *

Drew and Brianna were just getting into there seats for the movie when Drew's phone buzzed.

"Drew! The movie's about to start!" Brianna said trying to get him to turn off his friend.

"I know, I know, don't worry. I'm going to silence it," Drew said looking at his phone. He saw that it was May. He had to check it, _"Hey. You wanna do something later?"_ Of course he wanted to do something with May, and he was getting sick and tired of Brianna's nonsense. He texted her back,_ "Sure, when and where?"_

"Who is it?" Brianna asked.

Drew had to come up with a quick lie, "It was Gary telling me about his adventures with Ash in the Kanto region. Those two were trouble wherever they walk in," Drew thought how silly it was he knew that song and Kenny was rubbing off on him, "But hey, Bri, can we go talk in the hall for a minute?"

Brianna's heart raced, "Now? The movie's just about to start."

Drew looked her straight in the eyes, "Yes. Now."

Brianna was afraid of what he was going to tell her. She tried to drift into a happy place, but she was thinking of worst case scenarios. And the worst case, Drew breaking up with her. She was going to ballistic.

They got out into the hall and Drew started to speak, "Bri, you know how much fun we've had together over the past few months? A lot, but-"

Brianna interupted him, "Are you breaking up with me?!"

"Yes, glad you understand," Drew said smirking and flicking his hair.

"No! You are not breaking up with me and NOT on our anniversary even!" Brianna said raising her voice.

"I'm sorry that I can't have those feelings I had before for you anymore. It's gone," Drew said trying to calm her down with his apology.

"Tell me why. Why are you breaking up with me? ON OUR ANNIVERSARY," Brianna asked furiously.

Drew walked out the movie theaters and out the door, since he knew he wasn't going back inside. Brianna followed him for the explanation, "I've been telling you, the feelings are gone!"

"What a cliche, they're not gone! I'm still in your heart and you know it!" Brianna said trying to prove him wrong.

"No you're not! May is!" Drew yelled.

Brianna's face dropped and she stopped yelling, "You like May, don't you?"

Drew tried not to look at his now ex-girlfriend, "Yes," That was the first time the he actually admitted it to another human being.

Brianna tried not to cry in front of Drew, but she loved him so much that she couldn't take it. She collapsed on the nearest bench in her tears, "Does she _*sniff*_ make you happy?"

Drew tried to comfort her by rubbing her back, but Brianna kept pushing him away, "Yeah. She makes me really happy."

Brianna tried to stop crying for a moment to smile for him, even after this break up, whenever Drew was happy, so was she, "How long have you liked her?"

"I've thought about that for a while, and I've liked her since the moment I met her," Drew said thinking about her.

"So you never really liked me at all did you?! Was I just some, cover-up, so people would stop asking you about her?!" Brianna asked getting up from the bench. She had stopped crying, and started to get angry.

"No! I really liked you, too. It's just that May was just always around and my thoughts just kind of ended up going to her most of the time," Drew said. He knew the way he said it sounded really rude, but by the time he realized that it was too late.

Brianna slapped him, "That's for using me. Goodbye, Drew Hayden," She furiously walked off and that gave Drew a chance to feel his face.  
He used the front camera off his phone to look at the mark she left him, it was slightly pink, but it would eventually fade away soon. Drew checked to see what May responded with,_ "Diner at 4-ish? And could you bring the guys, or a friend or something?"_

Drew was wondering why May would want him to bring a friend. Hoping that she liked him, he asked why, and she responded with, _"Because my friend from Petalburg is over, and I don't want her to be lonely. duh. ;p"_

Drew smiled with that text and responded with_, "Lonely? Are you implying something there Ms. Sunshine? ;)"_

Back at where May was at, she blushed,_ "Don't call me that! And maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. You'll just never know. ;D"_

Drew was on his way home now while texting her back,_ "Surrre, anyways, the guys are all busy and so will someone you don't know be okay?"_

May replied,_ "Yeah. I don't want to be too friendly with him. If I ended up talking him up, maybe Dawn will end up falling in love with him when she already has this great guy back home."_

Drew smirked with the perfect response,_ "That's just the effect of me. People just end up falling in love!"_

* * *

May and Dawn got to the diner again and were waiting for Drew and his friend. May wasn't sure if he was going to bring the guys since she heard that they were all busy. At four o'clock, she saw the grasshead and another friend of his walk up. And naturally she didn't know who it was.

They got inside and saw the girls.

"Hey May, May's friend, this is my friend, Tracy. Tracy, this is May and her friend," Drew said.

May and Dawn got up and May introduced themselves,"Hey Tracy, Drew, this is my friend Dawn."

Dawn awkwardly waved, "Hi!"

Drew smiled at May and May saw him and smiled, too. Dawn noticed that and said, "I'd love to have a chat with you Drew, but I'd like to get to know Tracy more! C'mon Tracy, let's go!" Dawn grabbed his hand and ended up sitting at the counter with Wally and Ruby watching May and Drew, nonchalantly, of course.

"So what's going on with them? Why'd we separate?" Tracy asked.

"They've been secretly in-love with each other for a year. Now that Drew and Brianna are broken up, I think it's their time," Dawn said.

"Oh no! They're going outside!" Ruby said pointing at that.

May and Drew obviously knew that the others were watching, that's why they ended up going outside. They just sat on the bench in front of the diner.

* * *

"So, me and Brianna broke up," Drew started saying awkwardly.

"I saw it on facebook. She's talking up a storm on you in the comments," May said look at him.

"I figured. She's just full of drama. By any chance, did she say any details about our break up?" Drew asked looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Not really. Just that it was at that movies," May said trying to remember what Brianna said.

"Oh okay," Drew said with relief.

"What are we doing?" May asked almost laughing.

That made Drew smile, "We're talking, duh."

"I know, I know," May started, "But what are we doing? You must obviously know that I've gained some feelings for you by now, and that's why you're putting me through this awkward torture."

Drew's eyes got wide, "You like me?"

May blushed and quickly looked away,"Did you not know that?"

Drew started to move his hand towards hers,"No, I didn't, but May, don't look away. It's okay, I like you back."

May looked at him and smiled and they just smiled at each other, "Remember how you tried to kiss me at that party?"

"I remember that brutal reject, yes," Drew said trying to lighten the mood.

May smiled, "I didn't want to reject you, you know?"

"And it was because of Lyra, yeah. I know," Drew said.

May let out a good sigh,"Okay, okay good."

Drew's hand held May's, and it made her blush, "Are you ready for this, May?"

May gave him a confused look, "Ready for-"

Drew stopped her sentence with a kiss. You could hear cheering from the inside of the diner and when they stopped kissing they laughed.

May laughed," You want to go back inside now?"

"Wait. Are we together? I kind of just kissed you, and didn't say anything about it. Did you like it?" Drew asked, he got a pokeball out, "Roserade!"

"What are you doing?" May asked. She watched as Drew got a rose from Roserade, "Huh. That's how you do it."

Drew gave May a rose, "May, will you go out with me?"

That made May blush, "Of course I will, grasshead."

She grabbed his hand as they headed inside and they were ready for a grilling of question from there friends.

* * *

"How did you know you liked May?" Wally asked as he was standing next to his freshly asked girlfriend, Ruby.

Drew replied smirking, "She was the girl with the blue eyes, of course."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! I hope all of you really enjoyed this story and I hope you liked the ending too! Drew and May ended up together! Yay! ^.^ But who didn't see it coming? Like really. Haha, well anyways. I've been thinking about posting up a bonus chapter since the summer was rolling back in for the story and the whole Barry thing. ): And stay tuned into my profile, I have a new story I'm starting, but it will be Ikari, so Dawn and Paul. I'm excited to write it and I hope you guys will enjoy reading that one as well! I hope you guys have had a good day and a good time reading this story. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought! xoxo. **  
**(And I'm sorry if the ending was anti-climactic. Also, this chapter name was based off of the song, "Summer Again," by The Afters. I suggest you listen to it since it's a great song. )**


End file.
